Regaining Her Muchness
by RosalindJones
Summary: Sequel to 'Time to Say Goodbye'. Suddenly, I felt an odd lurch in my stomach. I tried to breathe, but the air would not go down my throat. "Wait!" I tried to say. "It's poisoned." I whispered before falling to the ground and blacking out.
1. Behind the Mask

So, this is the sequel to 'Time to Say Goodbye'. I hope you enjoy it. xxx

(I own nothing except the plot {which i hope is awesome})

* * *

I stared out at the sunset. It was, truly a magnificent. An array of colours was painted on the horizon and the waves danced in perfect harmony with each other. Everything was perfect here in wonderland. Not a day seemed to pass where I was left with nothing to do or something to marvel at. And then, at the end of each day, I would return to Tarrant's house after a stroll through the beautiful gardens at marmoreal. We would drink a last cup of tea before retiring upstairs for the night.

I had been in Wonderland exactly a year and I truly felt like I belonged. I was home.

I couldn't imagine anyone else feeling as happy as I do. I smiled, stealing one last time glimpse at the Sky and was about to turn and leave when an angelic voice broke the silence of the night.

"It is marvelous isn't it?"

I jumped a little and turned to my right. The White Queen stood, perfectly poised and smiling at the setting sun.

"You startled me, you Majesty."

"How many times must I ask you to call me Mirana, Alice?"

I laughed.

"Sorry, it's just a habit."

We stood in silence for a minute.

"Are you alright Alice?"

I looked at her, confused.

"Of course, why ever would I not be?"

She raised her dark eyebrows.

"The nightmares?"

"Oh. They're nothing." I quickly dismissed the things that had me waking up every night drenched in sweat and screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Alice." She said sternly. "Tarrant doesn't tell me they're nothing. In fact, he's becoming increasingly worried about you."

She looked at me expectantly and I struggled to keep eye contact.

"Alice, I'm not asking you as your queen, but as your friend to tell me what they're about, so I can help you stop them."

I shook my head and shuddered. I wouldn't let anyone else suffer the terror of my nightmares.

I pushed away from the stone railing.

"I should get back. I've made plans with an architect to go over construction plans for the layout of Tarrant's old village."

She smiled at me, and gently pushed my chin up with her hand.

"Always the selfless one."

I nodded and bid her goodnight.

The woods were no longer intimidating, but gentle and harmonious. The walk home and the cool breeze helped clear my mind and rid myself of any thoughts of my dreams.

I crossed through the once destroyed village, which had now been cleared and leveled out ready for development. I smiled as I remember setting myself the task of re-building the village to make Tarrant happy, amongst other things on my list of impossible things.

That day's events had all been a blur, but it had been the best day of my life so far. I replayed the best moment in my head;

"_That's good, because I don't think I could watch you disappear from my life again. And I love you too."__ Tarrant had whispered to me._

_He leaned down and pressed his lips once again to mine. Gently, he led us to the old windmill and opened the door. His lips never left mine as he picked me up and walked up the stairs. Another door was opened and he lowered me on to a soft surface. I broke away suddenly and looked at him sharply._

"_Tarrant! No!" I squealed, shocked._

_He laughed and straightened up from hovering over me on the bed. I simply stared at him while he came out of his laughing fit._

"_I wasn't implying _that_ Alice. Dear, no! I just though you should sleep some. You've had an eventful day, or had you forgotten? I would _never_, Alice."_

_I had blushed a deep red and laughed nervously._

"_Sorry, Tarrant." _

"_No, no, 'tis not the fault of yours. And you simply must not feel embarrassed. You do have a lovely colour when you do though."_

_I covered my flaming cheeks and decided to change the subject._

"_Can we go to the castle when I wake up? I do wish to inform The Queen that I am back."_

"_For good, this time?" I noticed a small trace of doubt in his words. His voice shook a little._

_I stood up on the bed so I was a head taller than he was and bent down to plant one soft kiss on his lips._

"_For good." I whispered in his ear. _

That afternoon, we had returned to the castle and surprised everyone with the news that I was staying. The Queen had insisted I reside in Marmoreal, but after watching Tarrant's face drop, I had disinclined.

Within a couple of weeks, I had completed clearing up the tea table and its surroundings as well as fixing the windmill and making it acceptable to live in.

I looked at the building as I approached it and smiled. I could see Tarrant's shadow moving forward and back in his workroom on the top floor. He was probably creating another new dress for me, despite the wardrobe full I already had because he insisted on outdoing himself with every item he made.

I opened the door quietly and stepped inside. The smell of vanilla and tea filled my nose and I inhaled deeply.

I snuck up the stairs and took out the small package I had collected from the Castle earlier in the day.

The door to his workshop was ajar and I peeked in. He had his back to me, but I could see him adjusting and replacing, cutting and stretching various bits of material that made up a pastel yellow dress.

I decided it was time to reveal my presence, so I quietly unwrapped the package and opened the door.

"Happy one year anniversary!" I sang.

I laughed as Tarrant jumped and knocked a box of sequins on the floor, then dropped a heavy looking object on his foot and cried out.

He whirled around and his eyes glowed yellow before quickly fading back to green. I was familiar with his anger outbursts, yet the dark shadows that formed around his eyes and the blazing amber iris never ceased to shock me.

He strode forward, smiling. The gap between his teeth more pronounced than ever and wrapped me in a hug.

"You remembered." He said.

"How could I forget?" I countered. "Look what Mirana had made for us."

I held up the little box, containing a cake big enough for two. He laughed.

"How thoughtful." He reached in and took out a piece. "Here, you try it first."

He held the cake up to my mouth and I took a generous bite.

"Mmm." I swallowed the piece. "It's good."

He grinned and brought the piece to his own mouth. Suddenly, I felt an odd lurch in my stomach. I tried to breathe, but the air would not go down my throat.

"Wait!" I tried to say and pulled the cake away from his mouth. "It's poisoned." I whispered before falling to the ground and blacking out.

* * *

Sorry about the lack of excitement, but it will pick up, I promise. This story will be longer than it's prequel and will have much more Alice x Tarrant in it.

xxx


	2. Forgive And Forget

Chapter 2, now. The plot is going to start to thicken! ;) Hope you enjoy xxx.

* * *

"There! Did you see her eyes flutter? She's waking up!"

_Tarrant?__ I could see nothing, but I could recognise his voice anywhere. I felt a little more at ease when now I knew he was here._

"Hush, Tarrant! You're shouting."

_Mirana.__ The Queen. If she was here, something must be serious. I tried to remember what happened, but my memory was blank. I couldn't feel anything. I tried to move my fingers with little avail. My toes only moved a little and I began to feel tears building up in my eyes._

"Look! I definitely saw her toes move then." Tarrant energetic voice faded towards the end as he remembered what Mirana had told him. "Come on Alice, wake up, come back to me!"

His pleas gave me the optimism I needed and my mind fought against my body as I tried to wake up properly.

I groaned a little as light touched my eyes.

"Tarrant?" I mumbled.

"Yes, yes, I'm here. You remember." I was confused. Why shouldn't I remember? But I felt pressure on my hand and the thought was lost.

I forced my eyes open some more and looked around. I was in the hospital ward in Marmoreal.

"What…" I tried to push myself up, but my arms buckled under me. "Argh!"

Mirana looked concerned and Tarrant had his hands out in front of his as though he was going to catch me.

"Don't strain yourself." Mirana said. "You've barely got any strength."

I looked between the two, confused.

"What…What happened to me?"

They shared a glance. I saw something pass between them and it frightened me.

"What is it?" I said, slightly annoyed.

They didn't answer.

"Please!" I said more desperately. "Just tell me."

Mirana sighed. I could see her discomfort.

"Alice, how did you get here?"

"What?" was she deliberately making me feel worse. My body was growing tenser every moment.

"How, did you come to Underland?" She said slowly.

I blinked. What a ridiculous question.

"That's easy, I…I…"

I looked down and shifted through my memory. It was like looking through mud. What was happening to me?

I looked up quickly and let out a laugh that shook with nervousness.

"I can't…I can't…" I closed my mouth and tried to remember. I felt tears began to well up. "Why can't I remember!" I shouted.

"Alice," Mirana tried to put a hand on my shoulder, but I swatted it away. "No! I can remember!"

I climbed out of bed, swaying a little. My head was shaking wildly.

"I can remember, I can! I…I won't do better than… a prince? White roses, no, rabbits, no…"

I screamed in frustration and collapse back onto the bed.

"What's happening to me?" I sobbed.

I felt Tarrant, who had been stood silently thins whole time wrap his body around mine.

"What you ate," he began, "had a poison in it that…gets into the bloodstream and…changes things. Your memory," he paused, "is being lost because of it."

He pulled me up and took my face in his hands.

"But you must remember. You must!" He looked directly into my eyes. "Don't forget me again."

The look on his face was devastating. I would remember him. Even if all my memory was ripped from me, I would hold onto Tarrant, because I loved him more than life itself and I could not part from him again.

"There are other effects to the poison as well as memory loss I'm afraid." Mirana said quietly.

Of course there would be. Whoever did this to me wouldn't let me get off so easily. I quickly sifted through the people who could possibly do this. The Red Queen and Stayne were obvious contender. The knave? Were some still faithful to Iracebeth? Or some other enemy that had some grudge against me that I had never met. I felt my heart began to race. Was I even the intended target? What if the poison was meant for Tarrant. I couldn't stand if anything hurt him. At least it's me, not him, I thought to myself.

"What else is going to happen?" I asked, no longer as afraid.

I would put up with anything I was dealt with, just so long as Tarrant didn't have to.

"You might get sick. Very sick. And weak. You won't be able to defend yourself if anyone attacks you."

I gasped.

"Is that what they want? To _kill_ me?"

Mirana looked down solemnly.

"I think it would be best if you resided in the castle until we find a cure." She said.

"What if you don't find one?" I whispered.

I saw sudden shift in the corner of my eye. I was grabbed roughly on the top of my arms and shook. Tarrant put his face inches from mine and glared at me with scorching golden eyes. The black shadows around his eyes were worse than ever.

"Don't you _ever_ say that! You hear me!" His Scottish accent rang in my ears. "I'm not going to loose you. Don't think like that! We're going to beat this, understand! And i'm going to find the slurvish creature that did this and I'm going to make them pay!"

His grip tightened and I couldn't see him calming down.

"Tarrant, stop, you're hurting her!" Mirana tried to shake him, but he ignored her.

"I'll drive a blade into the beats heart and take away everything he loves, like he tried to do to me!." he shook me.

"Tarrant, stop, please." I whispered. "You're scaring me."

"If you give up, I'll never forgive you!"

"Please!" I sobbed.

His face changed to that of a shocked man who only just registered what he'd done. His eyes faded to green again and he let go of my arms. I could tell there were Red hand marks there, but I daren't look. They would soon develop into bruises.

"What have I done?" He whispered and ran out of the infirmary.

I looked to Mirana.

"Can't I just spend a few last days at home?" I asked, wiping away my tears. "Then I'll stay here, I promise." I glance at the doors. "It's going to me hard on him and I want to make it as easy as possible."

She smiled and nodded. "Anything you need. But for now, just rest, I shall send for the cook to make you something to eat. I'll check on Tarrant."

With one last smile, she left me alone in the all-too white ward.

* * *

Sorry for any grammatical errors. I try best, but there's always something that escapes my notice! : P

Xxx


	3. Logic

This chapter is written in Tarrant's P.O.V, so don't get confused. I'm going to do a few chapters in different p.o.v.'s, probably Tarrant's and Mirana's mostly, but suggest someone's to write from if you like.

Enjoy! xxx

* * *

I heard gentle footsteps as someone approached me. They stopped and leant against the stone barrier.

"It was funny. This time yesterday, I was stood in this very spot with Alice." she said.

I didn't reply. What could I say. The love of my life would soon forget me and most likely be taken from me. Was I supposed to act as though everything would be fine. And to make matters worse, I had just scared her by letting the madman inside of me escape. I had sworn never to hurt her and I just broke my word. She must think I was a monster.

"Tarrant, don't blame yourself. None of this is your fault." She put a hand on my arm and I relaxed a little.

"But it is." I lisped. "I gave her the cake. I fed her the poison. I made this happen."

"No, no, no, no. She would have eaten it anyway Tarrant. It's just a miracle you didn't ingest any."

I turned on her, her arm fell away.

"Are you saying you're glad it's her and not me, because if you are-"

"Tarrant!" She said sternly.

I felt the anger drain away and I made an apologetic face.

"I'm sorry your majesty. I'm just...I couldn't bear if anything happened to her."

I sighed and decided it was best to share my thoughts with the Queen.

"I...I don't think whoever gave her the cake planned to kill her. I think they want to take her. And..." I shivered. "Mould her into their weapon. She won't remember us either. She'll be putty in their hands."

I felt dizzy, imagining Stayne's hands all over my Alice. I shook the image out of my mind and focused on what the Queen was saying.

"Yes, I did consider that. But who could it be? I know of no enemies of Alice."

"Stayne." I growled.

"Impossible, he's in exile with my sister. They're guarded. We'd know if they escaped."

"Who said they escaped?"

Mirana gasped.

"You think they have someone on the inside?"

I nodded. I had been over every possibility in my head, but they all came back to Stayne. _I should have killed him when I had the chance_, I thought. If we crossed paths again, I would make sure of it.

"Majesty, does Alice have to reside here from now on? I will miss her dearly, but if it's what's best..."

She smiled.

"She does not have to reside here. I am not forcing her to do anything. I only believe it will be safer for her here. We have guards and protection for her."

"Yes, but which ones are faithful?" I mumbled. I thought Mirana heard me, but she said nothing about it.

"She actually asked if she could return to your house for a few days."

"_Our_ house." I corrected her automatically.

She smiled and I returned it.

"I've never seen you so happy than this past year my dear Hatter. Not since..." She trailed off.

I knew what she was implying. Before the destruction of my village. My friends and family. I shook my head.

"No, not even then."

Alice completed my life. She gave me back my sanity and made me feel human again. I missed my family. So much, but I couldn't remember ever being this happy with them. Even among my own clan I was the odd one. No one quite understood me, until I met Alice. I knew she was special the moment I laid eyes on her. I knew we understood each other from the moment I saw her sat next to the Red Queen in Salazen Grum, come to rescue me. I knew I cared for her when I saw her step out to face the Jabberwocky. I knew I loved her in the few seconds between when she drank the purple blood and when she disappeared for what I thought was forever. And I knew I would do anything for her, be anything for her when I saw her sitting in my chair, waiting for me to return.

She had left her world for this one. Left her family for me and the rest of Underland. I would not let the life she made her be ruined by some scum like Stayne.

"I should take her home now. It might be one of the last nights we spend together."

I looked towards the setting sun.

"We'll return in a few days."

Mirana smiled coyly.

"Enjoy the night then."

I laughed a little.

"No Mirana. I didn't mean like that. She said where she comes from, it's not proper until one is married."

I smiled a little, remembering how disgusted of herself she was when she told me she believed that for once in her life, she believed doing that one thing the proper way, was a decent thing.

She laughed. "How odd, although, you can see the logic in it."

I began to walk away. Smiling to myself. Mirana saw and smiled approvingly.

"Goodnight Mirana, my Queen." I bowed and made my way back to the hospital wing, the ring in my pocket suddenly feeling much heavier.

* * *

Dun dun dun! What will happen to poor Alice?

Well, tbh I haven't a clue. I make these things up as I go along. Hahaha :P

The next chapter will be up before Monday, so stay tuned!

xxx


	4. Gifts From Me to You

This might be the last update for a week. I'm going on holiday. Yay! Xxx

* * *

I woke up and had to blink a few times to realise I was in mine and Tarrant's bed back in our house. I shut my eyes again and relaxed. It felt like a normal day. I didn't feel any different. Nothing seemed to. The curtains blocked out any light from the window, so I had no idea what time it was.

I dragged myself out of bed and opened the door to the hallway.

"Tarrant!" I called.

"Up here!" He called back from his work room.

Well obviously he was there. Nothing was odd at all. We would continue to live our lives normally. I sighed in relief.

I opened the door and gasped. For the room was filled with countless dresses. All different colours, different patterns, but all beautiful. I touched and caressed the material of on of the dresses closest to me.

"Tarrant, they're wonderful!"

He stopped working and turned around. He smiled delightfully, but there was something different. It didn't reach his eyes. I felt a prick of panic rising inside me, but I ignored it and toward Tarrant, wrapping my arms around his frame and holding myself close to him.

"I'm glad you like them." He said softly in my ear. "Because they're all for you."

I pulled back to look him in the face.

"All of them? Really?" My shocked expression turned into a smile. "But why?"

He gently stroked my cheek.

"Do I have to have a reason to gift the woman I love?"

I laughed and pressed his hand to my face.

"No, but there usually is. When the gift is this big! I mean, how long have you been up here."

I looked around the room again, but when I looked back, his eyes were down and his expression solemn.

"I've been up here since we got back." He said quietly.

"Why?" I asked. My voice held some trepidation and I felt the presence of foreboding suddenly become more pronounced in my body.

When he finally looked up, his eyes held tears and my heart sprang for him.

"Why? Because when you forget me, when you don't know who I am any more, I'll know there'll still be a piece of me with you and maybe, just maybe, a part of you will remember that there's someone out there that loves you so much, more than his own life."

"Tarrant-"

He put his fingers over my mouth.

"No, let me finish… I made all these dresses for you to remember me by, but I also have something I want you to have."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. All I did was stare at it. The band was dull gold, complimented with emeralds the colour of the rings in Tarrant's eyes. There was a large emerald in the centre, not too big, not too small. It had two smaller stones either side of it and smaller ones worked into the band. It was, truly, one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen.

"I…I…It's beautiful." Was all I could muster.

He looked so afraid. Tears were still in his eyes and I fought my hardest to keep them out of mine, but it was no use. I would forget him. My Hatter. I was helpless to the effects of the poison and that made me so angry with myself, because it would be my weakness that caused us to be torn apart.

My head shot back up to his face, tears running freely down my cheeks now.

"No! I won't forget you. I won't!" I said desperately.

He smiled a sad smile.

"You won't remember me."

That struck a memory. When I was leaving wonderland after slaying the Jabberwocky, he had said that to me, but I had remembered, I'd come back to him. I wouldn't this time. The memory loss was definite, or could I beat it. I had thought slaying the Jabberwocky was impossible, but I managed that. _Six impossible things, Alice_.

I looked at him until his eyes met mine, before slamming my lips onto his. Our tongues entwined and we grasped at each others bodies desperately. I somehow managed to pull my lips from his, but he kept his on my body, trailing kisses down my neck. Still panting, I placed a hand on the back of his head while my other was pressed against his chest.

"Then give me something to remember." I whispered.

And as if to illustrate my point, I pulled at the colour of his shirt.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and he froze, his lips ever so slightly brushing against my neck.

"Are you sure?" His breath was hot against my skin and it tingled at the feeling.

I nodded. "Yes."

He straightened up and smiled down at me. I returned it happily. Slowly, I wound my hands around the back of his neck and pressed my body closer to his. I leaned in, but stopped an inch from his lips, waiting for him to close the small space between us. He did so with a passionate force and kissed me like he had never kissed me before. My lips curled upwards as he picked me up, like he had done a year ago and carried me into our bedroom, only this time; it wasn't for me to sleep. In fact, I doubt we'd do any sleeping tonight.

He kicked open the door with such forced it almost came of its hinges. I laughed and pulled away, both of us panting slightly. He leaned in again and captured my lips. I shut my eyes and smiled. My hand reached around him, grabbed the still quivering door and shut it.

* * *

I don't do steamy sex scenes, so you'll just have to use your imagination. ;)

xxx


	5. Fading

I'm going to speed things up from now on because my stories can easily become 20 chapters long, but I'm going to keep this one to about 10.

Happy reading :)

* * *

I floated back into reality after having a _very_pleasant dream involving Tarrant, myself and a big, comfy bed.

I replayed the events of last night and the happiest moment of my life in my mind.

_After we had made love, we __collapsed on the bed, both panting, both the happiest we'd ever been. He had reached behind him, picked up the ring off the bedside table, and held it in front of me. My eyes ran over his marvellous face. He was much less paler than when we had first met and his hair had toned down a shade, but it was still a bold colour, which I admired graciously. It had grown too and was no longer the mess it used to be. I imagined it was like that before he had truly been driven mad. He could've looked almost…normal, but there were featured that made him anything but normal and for those things I was entirely grateful. His eyes, his eyebrows and the playful colours that decorated his eyes and lips._

_His vivid green eyes flickered and I could tell he was nervous, but he spoke before I had time to ask him what was wrong._

"_Alice, I…I love you so much and I, I know I'm just a…well, a mad hatter," He smirked, "but I love you more than anyone else could even dream of, and you mean so much to me and I couldn't bear to part with you ever again, not even for a day." He sighed. "What I'm trying to say…no, what I'm trying to ask is." He looked down and frowned. I heard him mutter something under his breath, but I caught a snippet of it. _

"_Cowardly, can't even…just do it…" he sighed again and his face looked distraught._

"_Will you…will, you…Alice, will…" He looked away angrily._

"_Will I marry you?"_

_I felt tears well in my eyes and a smile grown on my lips. I had been waiting for this moment for months. I knew I was committed to Tarrant for the rest of my life from the moment our lips first met, I just wanted to wait to see if he felt the same too and obviously, he did. However, by his nervousness, it seemed he was unsure if I returned his feeling._

_His head shot up, eyes wide and tense. He didn't speak for a few seconds, only gently nodding his head._

"_Yes. Will…will you marry me?"_

_I laughed and jumped on him, smothering him in kisses. When I pulled back for air he chuckled and beamed up at me._

"_I take it that's a yes then."_

"_Of course it's a yes you silly, mad man! I have waited so long for you to ask that."_

_I hugged his body and he stroked my hair, I felt tears drop gently onto my head._

"_As I have waited too long to just hear you say yes." _

My eyes remained closed as I moved my arms around to locate the body that was surely lying near to me, but my hands just ran over a rough material. A sharp object came into contact with my hand and I felt it rip my skin. Warm blood ran from my palm and I felt myself begin to panic.

My eyed shot open and I was quickly wide awake and alert. The room was definitely not mine and Tarrant's bedroom. In fact, I had never seen it before in my life. It was dull, the only light coming from a flame somewhere beyond the bars that blocked my exit. There were no windows, no tables, and no chairs. Nothing except an old mattress. I looked down at it and found the sharp object that had cut me. A spring had burst through the rough cover and was sticking out at an odd angle, covered in my blood. I looked back down at my hand and became aware of the pain.

I got up and walked over to the bars.

"Hello?" I shouted. "Is anyone out there? Please, just let me go!"

I gripped the rusted bars a little too hardly and a bolt of pain shot into my palm.

"Ah!" I grimaced at the pain and bent over, clutching my bloody hand.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the flame move as if it had been blown by the wind. Low voices mumbled through the apparent deserted hall, but they were too hushed for me to work out what they were saying.

I felt tears begin to well up. What were they going to do to me? Where was Tarrant? Had they locked him up too? I would die if they had killed him. Why did this have to happen when we had just found a perfect moment?

Footstep echoed and grew louder and I knew whoever it was, they were coming for me. Just as I thought, the footsteps stopped outside my cell, but I was still bent over and daren't look up to see my captor.

"Ah, good, you're awake. I was beginning to think the worst had happened to you. I couldn't bear if anything had, my love."

I straightened up and looked at the man. He had a bulky figure and I knew he was too stong for me to overpower him. He looked like he was a good fighter and had an injury on his right arm, which was wrapped in a bandage, blood seeped through it and Iwas sure the person who did that to him must have been very courageous or just plain mad. He was much taller than an average person, his face a good few feet abouve mine, it was shadowed on one half. I glared at the illuminated half of his face.

"I am _not_your love!" I hissed at him. "Where is he? Where's Tarrant, what have you done to him!"

The man's face dropped. His eye twitched.

"What," he breathed, "did you just say?"

I didn't answer. And I saw anger rise intensely on his face. His hands balled up into fists.

"Did you say Tarrant?" I could tell it was hard for him to keep his anger under control and I took a precautious step backwards, even though he couldn't reach me through the bars, I was growing scared of this man.

"Tarrant Hightopp?" He spat out the name. "That measly, pathetic, mad waste of space!"

He laughed a crazed, sickening laugh. What did this man have against Tarrant so much? He had never hurt anybody. He was a good man.

"After so many others have lusted after you, you still choose _him_!"

"What are you talking about? There's only ever been me and Tarrant. No-one else." I found my voice.

What was this man talking about? Tarrant and I lived together, alone. No-one else ever came our way. I knew no-one but Tarrant.

I was saddened by this thought, it felt wrong. Like there was something missing, but I knew of nothing of life away from my home and my love.

"I…I don't even know anyone else." I whispered. "All I know is my love for him."

The mans face became less hard, instead twisting into a smile that had so many things wrong with it.

"You don't know of anyone else? No rabbits or cats or knights? No queens."

I looked into his eyes and shook my head sadly. I only realised how empty my life really was. Tarrant was my world, don't get me wrong, but he was all I had and if he were to disappear, I would have no-one.

I touched the band on my ring finger and relaxed a little. Tarrant loved me. He would come and save me. I smiled slightly, but the man didn't seem to notice. He was staring blankly at the ring.

"You only remember him." He laughed madly again.

He pushed a key into the lock and broke open the bars. He stormed towards me and grabbed my hand. I screamed in pain as his fingers pressed into the wound, still open on my palm.

He looked in disgust at my ring before ripping it off my finger.

"_No_!" I made an attempt to get the ring back, but to no avail. He held it up to his face, which was a good seven feet up. His whole body was shadowed now. I jumped for the ring, I accidentally scrapped my fingers against his face. I froze as blood began to bead on his already damaged face. I quickly wiped my fingers on the rag I had been dressed with, not wanting to have such evil blood on my hands.

I prepared myself for a slap or something that would hurt, but as I screwed my eyes up, all I felt was a vial being pressed to my lips and forced into my mouth. I coughed and spluttered as the vial tasting liquid ran down my throat.

A memory flashed before me and I realised the tight feeling in my throat was familiar. Whatever had just been forced into my system had been put in before.

"No." I cried weakly as I collapsed onto the bed. "Please. I don't want to forget."

The man just stared down at me.

"It seems his hold on you is much stronger than I thought. But you won't be able to withstand that much poison this time."

I shook my head and sobbed.

"And he will have nothing on you to keep his memory alive."

He cocked his head to the side and admired the emerald ring, one eye shining.

"You will forget them all, Alice. Every last one of your friends, and your precious Hatter. And then, you will love me. Well, why wouldn't you? I will be your only friend in the world."

He scoffed and turned his back on me.

"Don't leave me." I tried to say, but even if he stayed or left, it would make no difference. My memory was already fading, my vision blurring.

He turned and flashed me a devilish smile.

"Sweet dreams Alice."

His whole scarred face and heart eye patch were lit up by the distant flames. I gasped. My blood running cold as his face triggered something inside of me.

They say before you die, your life flashed before your eyes and mine seemed to. I remembered everything. Wonderland, painting rose's red, slaying the Jabberwocky, my home in England, returning again to my true love, my queen, and my friends. But what was most evident in my mind was the sight of the Red Queen and Ilosovic Stayne being dragged to the outlands on the Frabjous Day. And it was the disfigured face of the Knave that lingered in my mind before even that was dissolved into nothing.

* * *

Was it too quick? Everything will be explained later on in the story.

The next chapter will be up soon, so keep tuned.

xxx


	6. Burn

This chapter is in the Hatters p.o.v. It's got some violence in, but its nothing too bad. Just blood really. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! Xxx

I stared down at Alice's sleeping form, unable to sleep with so much joy inside of me.

Her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm as her deep breathing filled the otherwise silent room. Her legs were entwined with mine and her back was pressed against my chest. I smiled at the feel of her naked body against mine. She truly made me the happiest Hatter alive.

Her left hand rested next to her head on the pillow, the ring, which was now hers, sat daintily on her finger. It looked so right on her, as if it had been made solely for her.

I carefully eased myself into a sitting position and laid Alice down on her back. Her naked chest was exposed to the cool air, so I tucked the blanket in around her frame. As I kissed her soft lips, she smiled in her sleep and sighed. I wondered for a moment what she was dreaming of and was glad it was pleasant for her. She smelt like strawberries and her skin was ever so soft. To me, she really was an angel, to me anyway, if not much of Underland. She was our champion and for some reason, she wanted me and that made me very happy indeed.

"I'll be back soon Alice; I'm just going to make myself some tea. I'd offer you some, but you're sound asleep and I wouldn't want to wake you from that because I love it when you look so peaceful. I love you, Alice. Forever."

I walked slowly to the door and opened it, trying not to let it creak too much and slipped out.

Ideas of what her wedding dress should be like filled my head as I worked my way to the small kitchen. _Ooh, and her veil, that will be one of my finest works. All of her wedding clothes will be. _I thought to myself.

I put the kettle onto boil and thought of what I would wear to the wedding. _Something she wouldn't forget. So nothing too simple, but nothing like my usual clothes._ I knew my clothes didn't match one bit and I sometimes looked quite a state, but since Alice had returned, I'd taken more care in my appearance and my persona in general. I was glad that colour had returned to my face and my hair had grown out again. It was so much easier to keep under control when it was like this.

The kettle whistled and I added some milk, cream and vanilla and mixed it with a big spoon. I poured myself a cup and inhaled the soothing fragrance. Too energetically and eager to taste the delightful smelling liquid, I too a big gulp and quickly regretted it.

I spat the boiling tea out and jumped up and down on the spot, flapping my hands in front of my mouth. My tongue was sizzling.

"Ow! Hot hot hot!" I grabbed the nearest empty cup I could find and filled it with cool water and knocked back the whole glass. "Aaah." I sighed and cautiously picked up my tea again.

_I hope I didn't wake Alice._I mused. _I'll head back up now_ _and check on her._

As I walked up to the second floor, something caught my eye. My hat sat in the middle of the steps that lead to the third floor. I smiled and went to retrieve it. The stairs were littered with scraps of material, beads, buttons and many other things from my toolbox. I picked them up; deciding now was as good as anytime to clear the stairway, remembering how hard it was to avoid tripping while carrying and kissing Alice at the same time. I entered my workshop and grinned at all Alice's new dresses. I would never let her wear the same dress twice again.

It was during another daydream, that I heard the first noise. A shrill cry rang through my ears and I felt my blood go cold. I bolted down the stairs and threw myself through the bedroom door.

A hooded man held Alice in a vice grip, a blade pressed to her pale throat. she was crying and trying to pry the mans arms off her. I growled in anger and lunged at the intruder.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" I shouted, outraged.

He picked up a paper weight off Alice's desk and struck her around the head with it.

"Alice!" I cried.

My eyes followed her body as he threw her aside as if she were but a mere doll. My eyes stayed focused on her still form, which I quickly realised was a mistake. The man ran at me with the dagger and I was almost too late to move aside. I felt the blade slice my skin, but I didn't have time to look at how much damage had been done because he lunged again.

We fought violently, destroying the room as we went. His fist smashed into the side of my face and fell to the floor. He approached me, but I kicked his legs, hard, and he too, fell. We both jumped up and grabbed each others arms, we were sent back and forth and I managed to push him into a mirror, which shattered. shards flew everywhere, cutting us and my arms fell away from him as a shard pierced my forearm. I pulled it out with a sickening noise and looked up at the man. I watched him run towards me, arm extended, knife in hand. I knew I didn't have time to move, so I grabbed the nearest thing I could and drove it into him at the same time the knife entered my stomach.

My hands clutched at my bloody stomach. The dagger was sticking out from me. Hoping I did equal damage, I looked up at the intruder, who just pulled the ink pen out of his upper arm. He groaned, but snickered afterwards.

My eyelids became heavy, but I fought against them as the man walked over to Alice and picked her up in his arms. She remained limp and a wine escaped my lips.

"Alice."

The man just scoffed and climbed out of the window, his injured arm apparently doing nothing to weaken him.

I was suddenly so angry with myself. I was so pathetic that I couldn't even protect the woman I loved. I was too weak to save her and whatever happened to her would be my fault. It is my fault. I'm pathetic, mad, selfish, useless. And Alice was paying for it. it burned my insides to know I was causing Alice distress.

I dragged in another breath and wept. For myself, for Alice, for my heart.

I'm very grateful for reviews if you have the time to write one

Xxx


	7. Remorse

It took me so long to write this so I hope it meets expectations :)

xxx

* * *

I woke up to a touch as light as feathers caressing my hand. My heart began to beat it all just been a dream? Was Alice really here? Alive?

I opened my eyes and bolted upright. An anguished cry rang through the ward and I couldn't understand where it was coming from. I felt cool hands place themselves on my cheeks and Mirana's beautiful face hover in front of mine; whispering comforting things and I realized it was me.

I felt myself fall even deeper into the pit of pain as I recalled everything that had happened last night. Was it last night? How long had I been asleep for? How long had Alice been missing? Why was I even still alive?

I laid still on the bed as my rasping breath calmed down and I tried to ignore the burning pain in my stomach. I daren't look down to see the damage that had been done, but by the way Mirana held herself away from my body, I guessed there was a lot of blood.

"Where's Alice?" I forced out, grimaced in agony as the small movement jostled my body.

Mirana looked desperately at me. She was a queen and had to be strong for her people, but even a queen couldn't keep her feelings at bay all the time. I had never seen her cry, not even in the most foul of times, so to see a tear roll solely down her cheek, emptied me completely.

"Please, try and rest my Hatter." She soothed. Her voice caught once.

I had no energy left to be angry, so I had to plead with my eyes.

"Please. Mirana. Where is she?"

She shook her head and closed her dark eyes. Another tear escaped and fell to the white marble floor. The room was so quiet, the splash sounded a thousand times louder than it should have.

"I don't know." she whispered.

Her words hung in the air between us and the silence pressed disturbingly against my ears.

"By the time the March Hare found you, Alice was long gone." Her voice shook.

I felt a burst of anger erupt through my body. Alice was gone…and it was my entire fault. I was too weak to protect her; too stupid that I let my guard down when I needed it the most.

I tried to sit up again and gasped quietly as the burn increased in my body.

"Tarrant, no. Please, lay down. You'll hurt yourself more!"

I scoffed.

"I deserve every bit of pain I receive. This is all my fault. You warned us! You said she would be too weak to defend herself and I just left her, unprotected and now, she's in the hands of some…some _slurvish slurking urpal slackush guddler_! And I swear, I will make him pay, I will drive a sword through his chest, and he will regret the day her ever took my Alice from me!"

Mirana had been calling my name in an attempt to bring me out of my episode of rage, but nothing could calm me now. It was rare that I ever got unable to calm my emotions, since Alice had returned, but when my outbursts occasionally did happen, she was always the one to bring me back to earth.

"I should end my life now for being so pathetic. Unable to save her, my eternal love." I felt the heat leave my body and sadness take over.

"Don't speak like that Tarrant! Ever! This is something you cannot take the blame for."

I didn't reply. Instead my thought drifted back to that night, the best night of my life, and also the worst. I thought of all the dresses waiting to be worn in my workroom. They were all glorious articles that voiced my love for Alice. Now they were just unhelpful reminders of what I lost.

"I asked her to marry me, you know." My eyes were unfocused and my head was bowed.

"She said yes," I smiled slightly, "after we had made love. She was going to make me the happiest man alive."

I heard the Queen inhale slowly, and then let it out in a sigh.

"And she still will." She said confidently. "We still have hope Tarrant. It's hasn't even been a week." She moved closer to me, our head were almost touching. "Circumstances though impossible as they might seem, lead you two find each other. You've been given the chance of love. Don't go casting it away, my friend. It is a gift and many may not experience it in their entire lifetime." She looked down sadly. "However much they might wish for it."

I looked at her sinking features. She was right. What I had with Alice was special and I was about to give up on her. Miranas' words seemed to clear my head and I knew what I was to do. I would search for Alice and fight for her until my heart stopped beating. If it took me 50 years, I would do it. I would fight with time again to ensure she was returned home safely. I would prove my muchness.

"There's still time, your Majesty. Love sometimes appears in the strangest of places. But you will find it. You are too wonderful to live your life with no-one to share it with."

She smiled.

"You're a good man Tarrant Hightopp. You deserve nothing less than the champion of Underland."

It was silent for another moment.

"So when can I be out of here? Soon, I hope."

"I've already sent a search party, they should be returning any day now." She answered my unspoken question. "And you have another day of bed rest before the potion I gave you fully sorts your body out."

How much time had actually passed without me? I really needed to improve my relationship with it because this was simply not convenient.

"How long has she…" I swallowed. "Have I been unconscious for?"

I couldn't bring myself to think about how long Alice had been… away from me. I knew that until the moment she was safely in my arms again, I would be paranoid and fearful for her.

"Five days now. You're lucky to still be alive. It was a good job I'd just perfected my elixir of life. It can't bring things back to life, but as long as the heart is beating, it can heal almost any injury. You were hanging in there, for Alice."

"Now she has to hang in there for me. When I'm recovered, I'll search the lands. I won't rest until I've found her. I swear."

But it didn't happen like that. Mirana allowed me to form a search party, but I was to return within two weeks of departure. We found nothing and I felt my days become darker and my anger less easy to control. Whenever I heard someone say _her_ name, I would corner them and demand to know what they knew about her.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and we still had nothing on the whereabouts of my lost love. Mirana had sent out search party after search party. They looked high, low and in every crevice there was, but they never came back to the caste with my blonde haired angel. I had tried to escape from the castle of numerous occasions and search on my own again, but I never got past the pink wilting trees that hadn't stopped mourning since Alice had first been declared missing. I knew if I did leave, I would not be successful and I repeated the words "naught for usal" over and over again to numerous search parties, but it didn't stop me from trying to escape and search on my own. Mirana had said she was concerned for my well-being and I was to be kept under the confines of the castle until I got my head straight again.

Everyone was angst ridden, but no-one was worse than me. I could see it in the way they looked at me. Their eyes pitying, but they kept themselves a good distance from me as if they feared the pent up anger I held inside of me would be unleashed on them. They all knew of the engagement and our other _activities_ that night, but only through gossip which over time had propelled the rumors far from the truth. They knew what I had lost and knew how easily I could loose I could loose my head, if you pardon the phrase.

Sometimes, I thought they were being over reactive. Yet every time I crossed a reflective surface, I knew I would have been the same, had some other person looked as I did. My reflection told no lies and I knew what to expect, but every time I looked into a mirror, I couldn't stop the horror that spread through my body, singing like the bite of the Jubjub Bird. My hair, previously long and cared for, had been hacked shorter by my own hands, during a fit of rage. The flowing locks had reminded me too much of her. My face had regained the chalky white complex I had when Alice returned to slay the Jabberwocky. It had been almost a normal shade of pale before Alice had been taken, now, as the happiness had been drained from me, so did my colour, my sanity, my muchness. The smudged dashes of colour around my yellow/brown eyes and on my cheeks were nothing more than unhelpful reminders of the joy that was once the centre of my life.

I slumped onto the floor in my chamber in the castle and sighed. It had been three months since my fiancé had last been seen and I had admitted to myself that there was no hope left. I had stopped trying to escape when the 19th party had returned, one of the men dead and the others battered with no prize in their midst. A total of seven creatures had been killed

When I felt an odd tingle run throughout my body. It was neither good nor bad, but like a small static stock that pricks every nerve and propels you into a new realm of awareness.

I felt my head clear for the first time in months and I knew it had something to do with Alice. Something had happened to her. A surge of power, a strong substance or something immense had entered her body and our connection let me feel it.

Whatever it was, I was grateful for, because as I raced through the deserted corridors of Marmoreal, I caught the reflection of something bright, sparking and an unmistakable shade of green staring back at me.

I laughed like a mad man as I burst through the solid wooden doors to the Queen's throne room.

"She's alive!" I cried out and ran to my queen, grabbing her body and pulling it close to mine. I made sure her ear was close to my mouth as I whispered into her ear. "Something's happened to her. I felt it. A force entered her. Whoever has her, I think they're using her for something bigger."

I felt Miranas' body mechanically shiver.

"Like a weapon." She whispered back.

Celebrations rang around us, but in our own bubble, Mirana and I knew things were just the same, if not worse.

"Alice is powerful. She could do great damage if she is in the wrong hands."

"Then we must find her." I whispered strongly.

She began to protest, but I cut her off.

"Look at my eyes. Look at me. I can do this. I need to do this. These past few months, I've been appalling and if I could I would take everything back. Alice could have been home by now. Please your Majesty let me prove my muchness again."

My voice had risen and we were looking at each others face, but the spectators remained blissfully unaware of our conversation, all too overjoyed that their champion was still alive.

She sighed.

"I want her to be safe Tarrant. More than you think. I owe my kingdom to that woman." She sighed. "But it's been three months. I can't believe that there is a place she is that we haven't looked. It'll be impossible."

I thought for a moment as the word impossible rang through my mind.

"Only if you believe it is… Sometimes, I think of six impossible things before breakfast."

"Alice told me she did that too."

"Where do you think I learnt it from."

She sighed and closed her eyes. She stood perfectly still, her perfect body not swaying an inch. The Queens subjects had settled down and were gazing at their majesty with looks of confusion on their faces. Those who couldn't see her neutral expression and odd stillness, looked with anticipation at her back, expecting her to make a grand speech about how we were to proceed now we had regained some hope.

After several minutes, she opened her eyes and her green met brown. There was a new determination in her eyes that was not the gentle, delicate spark she always had.

"We need our champion. And this time, _I'm_ going to help _her_. I do have a debt that needs repaying."

She spoke loud enough that the small crowd heard her. Gasps echoed around the hall and one lady even fainted.

A round of; "but your highness…" "It's too dangerous for…" "What about the castle…" and "won't be safe…" rang around us until Mirana held up her hand in a 'silence' gesture.

"Alice is my dear friend. She has served us all by slaying the Jabberwocky and ending my sister reign of terror. She has sacrificed more than you know by living here and I will not let her sacrifices go in vain. She deserves so much and I have done nothing for her. Well that changes now. From this second, I declare Alice Kingsley 'Lady of Underland'.

I have sat my idly while people have looked all over the kingdom for her and done little to acquire her return myself. I will do this no longer. I've always enjoyed being involved in my kingdom and in the lives of its residents, yet whenever there is danger involved, I have always stepped aside and allowed other to risk their lives. But not any more. I will stay true to my vows; never, will I harm another living creature, but that does not mean I can't help find our champion.

We will be leaving tomorrow at dawn. Ready half a dozen troops and send out the word. Tomorrow, we are bringing our champion home."

Everyone had gathered and she had turned her back to me while addressing them all. They quickly dispatched and the queen, her majesty and my good friend turned to me.

"You're coming." I said quietly.

"Yes. She has been much like a best friend this last year. However many time I have asked her to call me Mirana." She laughed softy. "And I owe her so much, but doing this seems like a good start."

I nodded. Since Mirana's speech, a foreboding sensation had spread slowly through my body. My heart prickled and I nervously scratched my neck.

"I'll go…pack then." I said "Long day tomorrow. Need my sleep too."

I ran out of the hall, shaking my head at the blatant lie. I had not slept since I had woken up in the white infirmary ward. The smudged pink under my eyes was enough to cover the dark circles there, but inside, I felt like collapsing.

When I got back to my chamber, I locked the door and stuffed the necessary possessions into a sturdy bag. I threw the bag onto the floor, turned around and almost jumped out of my skin. Chessur sat on my bed, purring and gazing up at me with that gigantic smile on his face.

"I heard Alice is still alive." He evaporated and appeared in front of me, lazing idly in the air.

"What do you want Chess? I need to get to bed." I asked tiredly, not wanting to put up with any of his pointless drivel tonight.

"Ooh, someone not had their rainbow cake in a while." He jibed.

I growled and I knew my eyes were turning golden.

"She was always so kind to me. I want to help bring her back." He said quickly.

I smirked. "Chessur wants to do an act of kindness. How peculiar. Or do you expect something in return you frumious, slurvish cat."

"Hey! I am neither filthy nor do I smell!"

"But you are selfish and self centered." I countered.

"Well I'm trying not to be." He raised his voice. "Let me come with you and find Alice. I want to help. Please Hatter." His eyes went wide and I sighed, annoyed.

"Fine! You can come. Just let me get some sleep."

He laughed sarcastically. "Don't be dense Hatter. You haven't slept in months. Not since she was taken. And you won't sleep until she's lying next to you again."

My eyes narrowed.

"How would you know?"

He laughed warmly. "Because I know everything."

His voice faded into a whisper, just like his body did.

"Goodnight Hatter." His voice said before I felt a presence leave the room.

I grumbled to myself as I took of my clothes about how I would prove Chessur wrong, and then, I did something I hadn't done in three months. I collapsed on my bed and went to sleep, feeling slightly better than I had done in months.

* * *

Sorry it's so long :s

I hope it was worth the wait. Next chapter is back to Alice and Stayne.

xxx


	8. Twisted Tales

So we're back to Alice and Stayne now. This is three months ago from the last chapter. It carries on from where I left off with Alice in chapter 5. Enjoy!

xxx

* * *

"Aaaalice….Alice…wake up."

I twitched as someone's breath blew gently against my ear. I opened my eyes cautiously and looked around. A man was bent over in front of me with a warm smile on his disfigured face. Half of it was scarred and a heart shaped eye patch covered his left eye. His face was quite handsome, despite his injuries, but they just added a more devilish, rugged look to him. All in all he looked like an adventurer, afraid of nothing.

I realised I was staring and quickly looked down, blushing. He chucked. It was a deep, echoing, seductive- _No Alice! _How inappropriate of me to think such thoughts.

I tried to get my mind off his looks and quickly forgot about my thoughts.

"Where am I? Who... who are you? What happened to me? Why am I here?" I felt tears begin to well in my mind. "Why don't I remember?"

I began to sob and the man sat on the bed I was in and brought me to his chest. His armour was hard and cold, but it gave me a sense of security.

"Don't worry. I'm going to take care of you. My name is Ilosovic Stayne, but you can just call me Stayne.

I was on my travels when I came across you wondering around alone. You were so scarred, so I offered to help you find your way, but you collapsed before you could tell me where it is you were going."

"What?" I whispered. "But why can't I remember? And how do you know my name?"

He laughed softy.

"I doubt there are many people who don't know your name. You are champion of Underland after all."

"Underland? Is that what this place is? Is it my home?"

His features tightened and he shook a little in anger.

"It can hardly be called home any longer. Not after the White Queen took over. She destroyed freedom and killed ruthlessly. I was banished here because I attempted to save my friend from the dungeons in her castle. That's where I got this." He pointed to his eye. "To some, she seems innocent and pure, but there are those of us who know the truth for we have experienced her wrath ourselves."

"She sounds ghastly. Hasn't anyone ever tried to stop her?"

He looked down; I could see he was finding my question difficult to answer.

"What is it?"

He sighed. It was a disturbed sound, like he was remembering his soul being ripped apart or something equally as menacing.

"Someone did try. She was the bravest girl I had ever met. She tried her best and to some extent, weakened the Queen by slaying her precious Jabberwocky, but the price she paid was too great. The Queens right hand man attacked her village and killed everyone she ever cared for. He is a merciless man. Mad as a Hatter."

"What's his name?"

"Tarrant Hightopp."

The name struck a cord somewhere inside of me. I guessed it was just anger towards him for destroying a whole village. I didn't even know the man, but I hated him already.

"And who was she? The girl that lost her village?"

He didn't answer for a moment.

"The champion of Underland." He said in a bold voice as if presenting her at a ball.

"The champion…" I mused over the title. I gasped when I recalled what he had called me just minutes ago.

'_You are champion of Underland after all.'_

The words seemed to ring in my ears and swim around my head, pointing and laughing.

"No…no! I can't be! I would remember."

He sighed and looked into my eyes.

"If I could bring your family back, I would, along with all the other lives that…_vile_ duo have taken."

I stared into his eyes. They held nothing but honesty and pity. I had only just met this man, but already I knew he was a friend. His kind gestures and compassion made him easily likeable, _but what if he's lying?_ The question came from my mind and my heart quickly dismissed it, but my mind mused on. I guess it was just my nature to question things, to go against the grain, so to speak. But who would lie about such things? Villages getting destroyed, an evil monarch and her accomplice killing with no reserves, me being champion of Underland. Was I really a champion? It felt like something I would've done; stand up to the queen, to authority.

Yet, I remembered none of those horrific events. My memory was wiped clean. I couldn't recall one face from my past, but then, if all my family had died in the attack on my village, I guess it was best to not remember.

"What of your family?" I asked Stayne.

Tears welled in his eyes. Though he looked battle worn and strong, the tears in his eyes melted my heart. I felt my arms wrap around him and my hands gently stroked his raven black hair.

"What is it, where are they?"

"Dead." Was his blunt answer. "Hightopp killed them personally in the attack on your village. I was made to watch."

I gasped. I couldn't imagine loosing my parents that way. Even the thought of it made me want to cry.

"But you can help." He said. "You can restore the land to the peaceful place it was before."

"How?" I whispered.

I would do anything to release Underland from the foul pairs clutches. And by doing that, I would avenge my family and Stayne's parents.

"You must slay the White Queens champion."

I inhaled sharply. I couldn't kill anything. I though he had meant invading the palace or leading a revolution to capture the queen, but I hadn't intended on doing any killing in that process.

"I don't slay. Or kill things. I think it's wrong."

"Even after they caused so much pain and misery and despair? You could liberate a whole world, Alice. Don't you want to do it? For the people, if not for yourself. They killed your family." His voice grew dark and menacing. "Slaughtered them. Cut off their heads and stuck them on spikes, spit on their dead bodies." Anger was rising inside of me and hot tears fell down my cheeks. "You need to avenge them, Alice. You need to slay." His voice was sly, but I was too angry to care.

"Name him." My voice shook. "Name the monster that is going to feel my wrath when my blade pierces his body. _Name him_!"

"Tarrant Hightopp." He drew out the name slowly.

I focused all my anger into one point and directed it into a noise which was half scream, half growl.

"I'll do it." I fumed. "I will kill Tarrant Hightopp!"

* * *

So Stayne has her eating out of his hand now. She really does believe everything he told her, she's not faking it or anything and yes, she actually has forgotten her life.

I'm not sure if I should get them intimate together or not, so give me your thoughts on their relationship.

xxx


	9. Creep

Oooh, it's Friday the 13th :s And just for you, Alice get a taste of creepiness in this chapter, but first, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed in either of my Wonderland stories;

Jaimiegirl123

Filthyhalfbreed

I LOVE JACK ATLAS

Mattsloved1

SilverLunarStar

Kasbgre1107

Charlotte kalize

Thank you xxx

Right, onto chapter 9…

* * *

"Stayne?" I whispered as I crept into the dimly lit room of our small three room shelter. He was sat on a handmade wooden chair beside the fire and was gazing into its blistering depths.

My presence seemed to break him out of his trance and he smiled warmly up at him.

"What is it, Alice?"

He beckoned me closer and slipped an arm around my waste. The contact wasn't as disturbing as it should have been. After all, I had only known the man for two weeks, but it felt like so much longer.

"I couldn't sleep. Every time I shut my eyes, _his _face enters my mind. Its deranged and sickening. How can I try and get my life back when every time I close my eyes, the face that destroyed my life lingers there?"

"he truly is a monster. Do not fret though Alice, there are people who will help you get things right again. people care about you Alice."

He looked deeply into my eyes.

"people who would do anything for your happiness."

I tore my gaze away and looked into the fire. His hold tightened on my waist.

"you've helped me so much. And yet when you first found me, you didn't even know me. you helped me." I turned on him. "why?"

He didn't answer.

"I've seen you talking to creatures. And sneaking out after nightfall."

"Alice, I was only-"

"but I don't really care what you were doing. Because I trust you. Whoever I was before…I mustn't trust many people because it was hard to put my faith in you, but I have. And no mad Hatter or Queen can change that."

I silenced the small voice in my head that was telling me to be rational. I should have asked him what he had been doing, but my heart was overpowering the urge and crushing the doubt I had against Stayne.

_One month later_.

I stared blankly at the charred earth. I shivered as a gust of wind raised goose-bombs on my skin. I felt empty as I walked amongst the wrecked buildings and odd mangles corpses.

I had hoped a more intense visit to my village would trigger a memory, but nothing looked familiar. Stayne had been persist in voicing his view that returning here would just make me feel worse, but I had come anyway, without his assistance.

After an hour of rummaging, I didn't feel the slightest bit more intelligent about my past, so I walked back through the centre of the destruction in the direction of the home we had set up a few days ago.

I was walking slowly went I heard the first whisper.

'_You don't slay.'_

I gasped and spun around. The voice had sounded so close, like it was whispering in my ear. The woods though remained still and nothing moved. The wind picked up and my hair blew across my face.

'_Alice'. _

It had spoken directly to me. my skin prickled as I felt eyes on me. the wind blew harder, howling and rustling the leaves on the trees.

I reached down and gripped the hilt of the sword I had taken at Stayne's insistence. As I drew it, I felt grateful he cared for me enough to force me to bring a blade.

"who's there?" I said.

'_When a champion steps forth.' _

"who's there?" I demanded.

A second later, I dropped to the floor in pan and grabbed my head in agony.

"Aaaaaargh!" I screamed.

I imagined if one got stuck by lightning, it would feel like a moderate pin prick compared to the excruciating pain that was pressing against my skull.

A blurry picture filled my mind. It was of this exact spot. I was tiny and sat on someone's shoulder. His wild orange hair stuck out of his hat. 10/6 it read. _The mad hatter_, I realised, but the anger inside me couldn't rise because I had never seen anyone as shattered as this man. His expression could break the heart of a monster and fill them with a pain so heartfelt; they would never want to see sunlight again.

The vision ended and grabbed my sword again. I panted as my arms and legs worked to get me stood up again and then on my way home. I took one last glance at the ruins before turning my back and running out of the woods.

I reached the hut within the half hour and breathed heavily as I collapsed into a chair. Stayne came rushing in not a moment later.

"Alice! What's happened? Look at your dress! Are you ok?"

I barely noticed the mud splatter on my skirt. My mind was fixed on the image of the broken man that while looking at his expression, I could not believe he was as sadistic as I had been told he was.

"I'm fine. I just thought I saw something, so I ran."

He got down in front of me and grabbed my arms

"What was it? Did you remember anything? Tell me!"

I pulled on his grip.

"You're hurting me, let go!"

His hands didn't loosen.

"Tell me!"

Why was he acting like this? I could have said it was just him worrying, but he'd never been like this before. Did he have an idea of what I happened? Or could he detect some trace of alarm on my face. Either way, I felt it was best not to tell him.

"Let go!" I stood up, knocking the chair backwards. "Nothing happened! What's wrong with you?"

"I need to know if your mind has been messed with. The White Queen has many spies on her side. Even some of the trees. They could have planted a memory in your head, but you mustn't believe it. They're all lies!"

So he was worried I wasn't loyal to his side anymore? I hated the White Queen and her subjects, but Stayne's behaviour was coming closer to theirs every day. I was loyal to the rebellion, but my opinions about this man were changing.

"I'm still for the cause, Stayne! Why are you so paranoid with my memory? Its like you don't want me to remember!"

Without another word, I stormed out of the hut and passed the group of creatures that had been adding to our group for a couple of weeks now.

I found a large tree and sat under it. I wasn't far from the hut; I could still see the glowing light of the fire through the window. I sighed into the night and looked up at the crescent moon. For a second, I thought I saw it turn into a grin, and two eyes appear above it. I closed my eyes and shook my head. When I opened them, the face had disappeared, but i was left with the uncomfortable feeling that I was still being watched.

_Three weeks later_

"Can I rest now?" I panted. "Please."

"Of course my sweet."

I walked over to the wall and slumped against, dropping my shield and blade. I leant my head back and shut my eyes as the sun warmed my sweaty skin. It felt nice, despite the fact that it was making me warmer.

"Alice dear, are you alright?" He shouted.

I opened my eyes and watched as Stayne strode closer to me. He looked worried, so I quickly sat up straight and composed myself as not to worry him.

"I'm fine, just tired that's all, we've been practicing since dawn. Can't we rest? I'm already pretty good; I mean I'm not perfect-"

"Well you _need_ to be perfect!" He growled.

I was slightly taken back. He had been getting more easily frustrated every day, but whenever I asked him about it, he simply apologised and left. It was the same each time. He would snap at me, then the next time I would see him, he would kiss me passionately and take me back to his room where I would tell him I wasn't ready for _that_ step and make some excuse to leave. We had only known each other for just over 2 months, but he always acted as though it had been a life time. Sometimes, he treat me like I was a weak woman, unable to think for myself, but I always proved him wrong when I beat him in sword fights.

Sometimes, I would begin to question things, but he would reassure me I knew everything there was to know and remind me that his heart belonged to me. I would swallow his words, but there was still a small part of me that sensed I was not getting the whole story.

"Why?" I demanded. "Why do I have to be perfect?"

He grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and pulled me to my feet. He was almost 2 heads taller than I was, so I had to crane my neck to look into his eyes.

"Because you need to be able to defeat any opponent you face! The knights of the White army will not take pity on you because you are a woman. They might… _underestimate_ you, but -"

"Well they shouldn't! Women are just as capable as men."

"I know that… Now, shall we get back to practicing?"

I groaned. I had first picked up a sword on my third day of being awake. I had swung it around a bit, unaware of my audience. Stayne had been watching me. He had said I was a natural. Apparently I had looked so focused as I swung it around and attacked my imaginary target. I didn't know why I did it, but I remember as soon as I picked up the blade, something just felt _right_.

Since then, Stayne had me training everyday with him and a number of odd card people he called the red knights.

"No! I'm tired, I want to rest." I fought.

"Your opponent wont let you rest when he's about to slice your head off! Now get up and fight me!"

I stood up and Stayne took his position, but I walked straight past him and out of the courtyard.

I heard him shout at me to return, but I paid no attention to him.

I walked into the stone castle and ran my hands along the walls. We had been moving from place to place every few weeks, but Stayne had told me we were staying in the castle from now on. It was once the home of the gentle Red Queen before she was killed by her sister.

I entered my chamber and quietly shut the door behind me. My body was sticky with sweat, so I stripped off my armour and lay naked on my bed. I let my eyes close for a second, but it felt too good to open them again and I felt myself getting drowsy before becoming unaware altogether.

The dream was the same as the one the night before, and the night before that, and every night for the past week. As I became more suspicious, the dream grew stronger.

_The white clouds faded and I was stood on a balcony__ with two other people. A man and a woman. I was invisible to them. They couldn't hear, touch, smell or see me and if I tried to touch them, my hand would go straight through their solid bodies._

"_D__on't blame yourself. None of this is your fault." She put a hand on the mans arm._

"_But it is. I gave her the cake. I fed her the poison. I made this happen." He replied._

"_No, no, no, no. She would have eaten it anyway. It's just a miracle you didn't ingest any."_

_He turned sharply and glared at her. __His golden eyes were piercing. _

"_Are you saying you're glad it's her and not me, because if you are -"_

"_Tarrant!" She said sternly._

_I felt anger well up inside me. The first time she had said his name, I had aimed a punch at his head, only to have him stand there as though nothing had happened. And if he was Tarrant Hightopp, that made her the White Queen. Although I been here many times, I still shook with rage as I stared at the people who destroyed my life._

"_I'm sorry your majesty. I'm just...I couldn't bear if anything happened to her."_

"_I...I don't think whoever gave her the cake planned to kill her. I think they want to take her. And... Mould her into their weapon. She won't remember us either. She'll be putty in their hands."_

"_Yes, I did consider that. But who could it be? I know of no enemies of Alice."_

_Alice. Me. The '__her' they were talking about was me and it made no sense. Why would the Hatter care for me and who would want to mould me into a weapon? They were my enemies! I always became confused and annoyed at their words, forgetting I was only dreaming. Everything just seemed so real._

"_Stayne." The Hatter growled. _

_I narrowed my eyes. He was the one who cared for me, despite not showing it sometimes._

"_Impossible, he's in exile with my sister. They're guarded. We'd know if they escaped."_

"_Who said they escaped?"_

"_You think they have someone on the inside?"_

_He__ nodded._

"_Majesty, does Alice have to reside here from now on? I will miss her dearly, but if it's what's best..."_

_The clouds began to gather again and their voices started to fade. _

"_She does not have to reside here. I am not forcing her to do anything. I only believe it will be safer for her here. We have guards and protection for her."_

_The last__ line was always the one I felt most effected by. My body became weightless and I could no longer see them. The Hatters' voice came from all around me._

"_Yes, but which ones are faithful?" _

_Then, I was pushed into my body again. This time, everyone could see me. I seemed to be all they could see. Thousands of eyes were fixed on me as I stood in-between red and white, my sword raised to the creature I had to kill._

_I __screamed as the dragon like creature loomed towards me. It snarled and snapped its pointed teeth together. I froze in panic and could only braced myself as its armoured tail struck my size. I felt a large pain in my size as I fell to the floor. The sword I had held was now 20 feet away from me. I tried to scramble backwards as it raised its large tail and with a viscous roar brought its tail down onto me._

I screamed and bolted upright on my bed. My body glistened with sweat and the sheets were damp with it. _It was only a dream. It was only a dream_. I told myself as my panting became quieter and I fell backwards onto the pillows.

"What do they mean?" I whispered to myself. "What am I supposed to do?"

I hurriedly washed my body with a rag and the jug of water that sat upon my writing desk. _Writing desk_. Why is that so familiar? I pulled a dress over my head and walked out into the cool corridors of the castle. I thought over the dream again.

_I couldn't bear it if anything happened to her__... I will miss her dearly... Stayne._

What was the meaning of my dream? They had said I had been poisoned. By who? They had suggested Stayne, but he had been nothing but generous to me since I woke up. Their words seemed to loose meaning after that, but I couldn't help be drawn in when they said I wouldn't remember them. They knew I would forget everything and they were sad about it. But why? They hated me. They had destroyed my village.

_Stayne_.

What if he _had_ been lying? I had had doubts since the beginning and they were only growing stronger. But he had shown me the ruins and the severed heads. He was training me so I could protect myself in battle. The battle against the White Queen, who in my dream had seemed so fair. But Stayne had said that's what she did – pretend.

I shook the dream from my head. I didn't know what to believe anymore. Was my subconscious warning me, or was my mind being invaded and influenced by the White Queens' power?

"Alice!" Stayne yelled from down the corridor.

I shivered as I realised I would never think of him the same again and turned to meet him.

* * *

Ok, so this might be a little more than 10 chapters.

Please review because if people don't, I don't think anyone's reading it and I won't have any motive to finish it :(


	10. Don't Blink

Thank you again to everyone that has reviewed. I appreciate it lots and lots like jelly tots :)

xxx

* * *

I plastered a false smile on my face as Stayne got closer to me.

"Good, you're awake now. I'm sorry about what happened in the courtyard. I'm just getting worried about being found. There is a large group of us now. Over 200. It's good many volunteered to help with jobs around the castle. Now, let me escort you to dinner, you must be starved after practice and you're late already."

He tucked my arm under his and smiled down at me. I was frowning at the contact.

"What is it?" He laughed nervously.

I pulled my arm out of his and looked at him.

"I just need some time on my own right now. I'm confused. I need time to think."

"But you just had several hours to think." His voice had a hint of anger in it.

"I won't be long. I'll meet you in the dining room."

Before he had time to respond, I ran back up the corridor and up a flight of steps. I opened the first door I could find and slid in the room then pressed my back against the closed frame.

I sighed. Touching Stayne felt wrong. Lately, everything about him seemed wrong. It felt like he was keeping tabs on me and I found it very irritating. He wouldn't need to know where I was, _unless_ he had something to hide.

I looked around the room for the first time and blushed slightly when I realised it was Stayne's bedroom.

Maybe my subconscious had made me end up here.

Maybe I knew I had to sort things out once and for all.

I remember Stayne telling me that my curiosity was going to be the death of me, but I wasn't afraid of death, not when it was compared to my nightmares. I couldn't be allied with my enemies could I?

I marched over to his desk and started pulling the draws out and searching them. I didn't know what I expected to find, but I couldn't stand the secrets anymore.

The desk was clear, so I moved onto his bed. I looked under it, in it, behind it, but I came out empty. With more determination, I searched every inch of his room for anything that seemed out of place.

After fifteen minutes, I sat down on the bed and sighed. My eyes scanned the room to make sure everything was in place and when I was sure it was I headed for the door. The moon was now rising in the sky and a beam shone in onto the floor. I was looking at the little circle of light and about to shut the door when I noticed the lump on the rug.

I peered closer at it and slipped back in the room. I yanked the rug out of the way excitedly. I knew there was something going on. I prepared myself for a hatch or a key or something out of the ordinary, but I found nothing.

I seemed to realise what I had just done and I stood up in shock. After all Stayne had done for me, I had jumped to the conclusion he was keeping dark secrets from me and our enemies were really my friends.

"Get a grip Alice." I told myself.

I stepped forward to pick up the discarded rug and my boot got caught on something. I fell to the floor and moaned.

"Ow." I rubbed my head.

I looked back and saw I had caught my foot on a loose floorboard. I picked the small plank up and scowled at it. I leant forward to put it back in place and almost died of shock. Where there should have been solid material, there was a hole. In the hole was what looked like an old scripture. I pulled it out and unravelled it.

I scanned quickly and dropped it in horror. There had been several pictures of me under titles of Gribling Day, Quillian Day and Frabjous Day. I was with the White Queen and the Hatter.

Slowly, I picked up the scroll again and scanned it to see if there was anything on it that I could recognise.

"No, it can't be." I whispered in horror.

I watched as I fought a group of seven red cards at once. One went down after the other before the picture started again. I remembered that day. It was the first day of training and I was showing Stayne what I could do. I had shock both him and myself.

If this scripture was of actual events, then that must mean…

I rolled it up and ran out of the door. I sped down the corridors towards the dining room. Everything Stayne had said was a lie. He wasn't my friend, he was moulding me into a weapon, just like the Queen had said in my dreams.

I opened the doors with such force they bounced back and hit the guards who were stood by the door.

Guards. Why did he need guards within his own safe place.

People had volunteered to work. I laughed sarcastically in my head. Stayne had probably forced them to work for him.

I felt stupid and used and angry. Red hot tears ran from my eyes as I stormed up to the man at the head of the table.

I slammed the scripture onto the table in front of him.

"What is this?" I screamed at him.

"Alice, where did you-" He began innocently.

"What is it?" I asked again. "Why does it show you killing the Red Queen? Why am I on the White Queens side?"

He looked around at the knights seated at the table. "Leave us." He said.

"Answer me!" I screeched.

The diners scrambled for the doors whilst Stayne stood up. His face was neutral.

"What do you want me to say Alice? That this isn't true. That I really am your friend and this is a sick trick of the White Queen?"

I didn't answer and just stood there shaking in rage.

"There'd be no point, mind you. You're too intelligent for that parlour trick. So I'll just say it would be in your best interest to return to your room and we'll talk in the morning."

He began to turn away, but I grabbed his arm.

"No! I want to know now! Are you using me? Like my dreams said you were?"

"What dreams?"

I scoffed in anger.

"And I believed every word that came out of your mouth. I should have seen it. Why I didn't remember and how you just _happened_ to find me. And you were always checking on me. Why? So I wouldn't go looking. So I wouldn't find this? And yet you kissed me. You _wanted_ me. I trusted you!"

"And so you shall again." he said in mock sadness.

I gasped.

"What? "You did poison me. It _was_ you!"

"You've found the Oraculum before. It was pretty annoying really, but nothing a good dose of poison won't help you forget. Although, I have to say I'm impressed. This is the furthest you've ever gotten. And with no help at all. You certainly are a clever girl aren't you?"

He laughed.

I thought about everything that had happened these past few months. I had ignored my intuition and believed every lie that had come out of his mouth. He had said he loved me and I had believed him. I had even been stupid enough to let myself fall in love with him too.

"Why." I snarled through hateful tears.

"Well how else was I going to get you to kill the White Queen so I can be sole ruler of Underland!"

He began to walk closer to me and I edged back, trying to think of a plan. A candle shimmered and the light reflected off something metal on the wall. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw to swords crossed and mounted to make an 'X' on the wall.

I moved towards them and within seconds, I had grabbed one of the weapons and was facing Stayne again. In the time my back was turned, he had drawn his sword and a crooked grin had appeared on his face.

"So it has to be like this then."

"Well I highly doubt you're going to let me walk out of those doors of my own free will."

"Tell you what, if you can defeat me, I won't stop you from leaving."

"I don't believe you."

He laughed once and just as I thought he was going to say something else, he lunged. He was fast, but I was faster. His sword cut through air time after time as I dodged his attacks, not prepared yet to attack the man who, despite my disgust, held my heart.

The swords clashed and guards came rushing in, weapons drawn. I saw them advancing towards me, but Stayne shouted;

"No! Stay back. She's _mine_." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me.

I scoffed, repulsed.

"You're a pig!" I glowered at him.

Now I felt ready to start the real fight. He momentarily turned to laugh with the knights and I took advantage of his mistake, charging at him. By the time he realised I was attacking, it was too late, my sword sunk into his shoulder and he screamed. I had drawn first blood and Stayne realised we were not practicing anymore. He clenched his teeth together and tightened his grip on his sword.

"You'll pay for that."

"Try me." I invited.

He ran at me and I blocked his sword with my own. He tried again, but metal hit metal as our swords smashed into each other. He swung high, I ducked low and aimed a swing at his legs. He pushed me back strongly and I fell onto my back. My breathing spread as he advanced on me. He stood above me, sword raised.

"I'm not going to kill you. I need you for my plan, but try one more move like that and I swear, I will bring you so much pain, you'll wish you had never crossed paths with me."

I lay still and made my eyes fearful as I felt the red hot confidence rise in me.

"Hey Stayne." I whispered.

He leaned closer.

"Fight's not over yet." I said loudly and raised my leg until it collided with his groin.

I rolled out of the way just in time for his body to buckle and land on the floor. I heard him groaning as I scrambled up and righted myself.

"What am wrong Stayne, am I too much for you to handle?" I mocked.

I watched him shake in anger as he got up and shot me a fierce look.

He bolted forward and I raised my sword to stop his when he lowered his arm and slashed my leg. My dress ripped and I felt warm blood run from the wound. I paid the injury no further attention and blocked another attack from Stayne.

Metal clashed repeatedly for what seemed like hours and neither of us gained the lead, our clothing was torn up and we were both sweating, but neither he nor I were letting our guards down.

Then, in what seemed like a miracle, I got around his defences and made a cut down the length of Stayne's face, which matched the other scar on his face.

I grinned victoriously and laughed. He brought his hand to his face in shock and I took the chance to end the fighting once and for all. I sliced through his armour and onto his stomach and crimson blood sprayed onto the remainders of my dress and my face. I kicked his body with a force so great that he flew back a few feet and landed in a mangled heap on the ground.

I walked over to his still body, the bloodlust had all but disappeared. He was breathing thankfully and was watching me with tentative eyes.

"I hate you." I told him. "And I have nothing more to say. Goodbye Stayne."

I turned towards the doors and walked towards them, still alert in case Stayne decided to surprise attack me. I knew he would not give up, so I increased my pace and began to walk as fast as I could without looking suspicious.

"Guards." I heard his strangled whisper.

I broke into a run. I knew he was a slimy cheat. I had been right not to believe he would uphold his word.

Guards advanced on me from all sides, but I ran towards the doors despite the impossibility of escape.

'_Only if you believe it is.'_

That same whisper. I knew what was to come next.

"No!" I breathed.

But I was powerless to stop the pain that erupted in my head and collapsed onto the floor screaming. So many images, some colourful, some dull. It was like watching a whole life in two minutes.

First, I saw my life in England. My father and I laughed and played as the sun shone high in the sky, but then clouds gathered and it began to rain. My fathers hand turned to nothing in mine and I was looking down on his grave. For years, it remained dull and I was an outcast in the society. I cared for nothing but my mother and sister and the dreams that took me to a magnificent land so different from my own. Then I had to grow up and drop the idea that Wonderland might actually exist. That's when my hand was asked in marriage and that's when I rediscovered Wonderland.

It was still dull, but I felt more at home than I had done in years. Several faces floated in my mind; a beautiful white haired woman, a rabbit in a waistcoat, a dodo bird, twins, but there was one that came up more than the others. His orange hair and pale skin appeared in almost every scene, but it disappeared as the Jabberwocky replaced him. I fought it and slayed the beast, winning peace for the land.

Everything got lighter after that. I returned home, but soon returned and lived a year with the orange haired man. Everything was good and happy until time seemed to stop as I realised I only had mere weeks to remember my friends.

Then, for the first time, I heard a voice. It was broken and hollow and my heart beat faster at the sound of it.

"_You won't remember me."_

Then there was another. It was soft, yet demanding and coming from my mouth.

"_Then give me something to remember."_

Then all I could feel was bliss. Even through the pain, I felt it fill my body with happiness.

Then, everything came rushing back. The pictures were no longer irrelevant. I could remember names, dates, beliefs and feelings. The pain increased as my memory came rushing back into my head and I clutched at it whilst curled in a ball on the floor.

I knew I was an easy target, but I could not make my body move to safety. The pain had paralyzed me and I could do nothing but screams as the guards picked me up and carried me to the dungeons of Salazen Grum.

I was thrown to the cold stone ground and felt my ankle twist painfully. The pain began to fade and I was left oddly numb. _Perfect timing_, I thought sarcastically.

"I'm fine you imbecile! Now go and help clean up."

I heard Stayne's voice swim into the dungeons and it wasn't long after I heard his voice that his gloating face appeared in front of the cell I was in.

"Well look here, the champion of Underland reduced to nothing." He sneered.

I looked down at my body. It was bruised and bleeding and my torn dress didn't help keep my modesty, but I would rather look like I did than be under his monstrous influence a moment longer. He was pretty bloody too, his stomach had been healed with a potion no doubt, but even without the stomach wound, he looked worse than me. I smiled a little at the fact that I gave much more than I got.

"I don't care. Because I remember him. And I know that will hurt you more than I'm hurt looking at myself like this. I love him, Tarrant Hightopp and I will not stand against him or my Queen ever again. You're sick Stayne. A sick bastard."

He looked distastefully at me, but didn't seem too offended.

"I forgot you were really like this. I liked you so much better when you hang off my every word."

"Never again."

He laughed and reached into his pocket, drawing out a small vial of liquid.

"Do you really think I'd give up this easily. I still need you to win me the crown and if you won't do it willingly," he unlocked the cage and stepped inside, "well, a little Black Magic should loosen you up."

He moved closer to me and shook the liquid. I knew what it was and I had no intention of drinking a single drop of it. I pulled myself up on the wall and I felt my ankle protest at the weight that was put upon it.

I waited until he was barely a metre from me, then I dove under his legs in what I thought would be a surprise move that he was not accounting for. I managed to get back on my feet again, but as I took a step forward, my ankle gave in and I fell to the size. Stayne, who had realised what I was trying to do, grabbed me by the hair and as a gasped, he tipped the liquid down my throat.

I coughed and spluttered at the foul taste and I wished that it would just come back up my throat, but I knew that would never happen. The taste got weaker and my mouth got saltier as tears dripped off my open lips.

"I wont forget, I wont." I whispered, more to myself than Stayne, but he still laughed and responded.

"Yes you will. No one has ever resisted and won over Black Magic."

"Black magic…its fitting for such a immoral thing." I forced out.

I sensed something slip from my mind, but I couldn't remember what it was. I had started forgetting. But why! I thought I had at least a few days with my memories, only to have them ripped away from me as soon as I got them back.

"Why am forgetting already?" I felt another thing go. "No! Stop it! Please, stop it now!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. This dose was purer than the first one you took. You will not remember any of tonight's events, or any doubts what-so-ever about me. And in a few days time, you will fulfil your purpose and kill your mad lover and his Queen."

I opened my mouth to protest, but shut it when I realised I need all my energy to fight off the growing amnesia. He was doing this on purpose, so I would fall quicker and a naïve soul would take my minds place.

"And then, when I am king, I will make you my queen and we shall rule this kingdom side by side. And we shall lay, side by side, where you will give yourself to me and I shall have you, body and mind. You will belong to me and only me."

_I belong to on-one_. I thought angrily.

I felt my memories slip away until I could not longer recall my mothers name or what she looked like. _No, I have to fight this, for Tarrant_. He deserved that much. I had promised him I would and I had no intention of breaking that promise.

Though it seemed impossible to win over the poison, I had overcome that which I thought was impossible before. I had slayed the Jabberwocky. And sometimes, I thought of six…

Six what? I couldn't remember. I felt so like myself still. I knew Stayne was bad and the White Queen…Miranda? Melinda? I search my head, but I couldn't remember her name. But why did I need to know such personal detail, after all, she was my enemy…

Tarrant, Tarrant Hightopp, my lover, my partner, my soul mate, my everything. I couldn't forget his sweet, beautiful face. His voice was music to my ears and I held onto him in my mind like a lifeline. Everything else was gone already, but I knew when I forgot Tarrant and blinked, I would go back to being something that wasn't me, only I wouldn't know it.

"Tarrant." I whispered through tears. "Help me."

Then, I blinked.

* * *

Next chapter will be back in Marmoreal. It will be up by Friday.

xxx


	11. Missing You

"Please reconsider your majesty."

Evander, one of Miranas' subjects pleaded with her to stay as she strode through the corridors to the stables. He had to maintain a brisk pace to keep up with her and me, as we were quite tense this early in the morning.

"Certainly not. I have made an oath to bring Lady Alice back and I never break my oaths."

I knew this would be hard on the Queen, but not as hard as the kingdom's inhabitants thought. She was tougher than she let on and was not put off by much. An upbringing with her sister taught her that.

"She will be in good hands also. I have arranged for a knight to escort the Highness. He is very well trained and has won many tournaments where he comes from; beyond Queast." I told the stuttering man.

I had arranged for an escort for Mirana originally because I had known without aid, she would have slowed us down. Although, after thinking it through, it did seem like a sensible thing to do, after all, we would be facing some dangerous terrains that even the strongest of people would find hard to sustain in.

But I had not yet alerted her that she would have a protector, so she stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"I'm to have an escort?" She said a fraction of disbelief and anger in her voice. "I'm very much capable of travelling without help Tarrant. Surely you know that."

"I do your Majesty, and he really just another body, only he can fight a lot better than any of us can. I thought it wise to have at least one swordsman come along."

She didn't speak, only nodded and carried on walking to the stables. After another minute, the cool fresh air wafted at us as we exited the castle and strode along the courtyard.

The moon shone dimly in the sky that was beginning to lighten in the east, but the sun was yet to make an appearance. We were planning to leave before dawn and were therefore on a tight agenda.

I glanced at Mirana out of the corner of my eye. He face at first appeared blank, but through years of friendship and cohesion, I could see the small creases in-between her eyes and the slight dip of her lips in the corners.

I looked back forward.

"Are you afraid?" She whispered into the silence.

"Yes." I admitted after a slight pause.

I thought about everything that could possibly happen within the next few days. Many things could go right, but many could go wrong. One false move and any one of us could be killed, and that included Alice.

"We have no idea where she is, who has her. What if they have an army? There are just a half dozen of us going; we couldn't fight off anything like that."

She put a hand on my shoulder. I stopped walking.

"I'm afraid too Tarrant, but you mustn't let it show. If I cried in front of the people over Alice, they would loose hope.

You must be strong my friend. You left us for quite a while, whilst grief consumed you. Then you came back with a fierce determination and I felt my optimism grow from that. Be brave Tarrant, and you will inspire those around you. And there is hope, but if you stop believing in it, it will be gone forever."

She took her hand off my shoulder and walked ahead, slowly now. I gazed up at the moon. _Maybe Alice is doing the same thing right now_. The thought made my body tingle. Mirana was right; there was hope. Alice was alive, I just _knew_ she was.

I walked quickly again and passed Mirana before she got to the stable door. I opened it for me and he bowed her head appreciatively.

I heard low voices coming from deep inside and I followed the sound. A small group of 4 gathered inside a stall where they were saddling three horses. Everyone that was coming was present. My heart began to beat faster because a complete group meant we would be leaving very shortly.

Chessur, McTwisp and Mallymkun stood with a man that I assumed to be the knight that had agreed to accompany our group in the search to find Alice.

He had a handsome face to say the least. His layered hair was a deep brown and went down to his chin with two strands that reached his cheekbones framing his face. It was messy and stuck out at the bottom, but it only made him look more rugged and courageous. He had a strong jaw and neck, which disappeared into his heavy looking armor of metal plates, leather and a lot of chain metal. He looked like a knight. And a superior one at that. He was a perfect man; handsome, rich, strong. Everything I wasn't. Alice was a fool to choose me. She could have done so much better. My heart dropped a little.

The group hadn't noticed us yet, so I cleared my throat and their heads all turned in our direction.

My eyes briefly met with the knights before they became focused on the woman stood next to me. His mouth fell open as he stared at my queen. I glanced sideways at her. She was returning the look, only, she was polite enough to keep her mouth shut and her cheeks were slightly red.

I coughed and they both looked down, embarrassed. Chessur, McTwisp and Mally had noticed the exchange, but had gone back to busying themselves preparing the load with barely a 'hello' or 'good morning'.

I took the final steps towards the man and held out my hand.

"Tarrant Hightopp." He shook my hand. "I arranged for you to come."

He dropped my hand and looked past me at what I could only presume was Marina.

"I am Lord Dorian Porter, at your service." He bowed and I heard Mirana giggle quietly.

I felt irritated. This was supposed to be a solemn time and he was coquetting with the Queen of Underland.

I stepped back to Miranas side and gestured my hand at her.

"this is Mirana Of Marmoreal, White Queen and Ruler of Underland. You would do well to remember your place when you are around her."

Mirana had on many occasions confined in me about her desire to fall in love. She might have been a queen, but she was still naïve when it came to desire. She was a good friend and I wouldn't let her be hurt by this 'Lord Dorian', so I would do my best to protect her from making a decision she would regret in the future.

"I am charmed, your highness." His velvet voice made me insecure about my own uniqueness again. "so, what be the facts. Why is the champion of Underland in need of rescuing?"

"She was poisoned." I said darkly. "We suspect it was Ilosovic Stayne, former Knave of Hearts. He had been infatuated with Alice since they first met. Alice is a champion. The best warrior in Underland. If she got into the wrong hands, they could take down whoever they wanted, destroy _thousands_ of lives."

"but she is good is she not? She wouldn't do that willingly."

"She might." I said numbly.

He scoffed. "then she's not much of a champion then, is she?"

The beast inside of me was let loose and I grabbed Dorian by the collar and pressed him against the wall. Our faces were mere inches apart, both our breathing came in short, fast pants and we were both tense. His eyes were fixed on mine. I supposed they had changed colour again.

"don't ever talk about her like that! You hear me! She did this land a great service and she would never turn on it.

She lost her memory and whoever has taken her could have fed numerous lies to her. she wouldn't know any different! And we have to help her before she becomes useless to whoever took her and they _dispose_ of her." I shouted in my outlandish accent.

I felt calmer now he seemed to understand. His eyes held the same grave ghost that the rest of ours did. I let go of his collar and he breathed out. Four pairs of eyes watched us, scared and anxious.

He rubbed his neck and I felt appalling for what I had just done. He didn't know, he could only see so much of the puzzle. It wasn't his fault.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "That was out of order…they call me the Mad Hatter. Now, I guess you know why. But its better when Alice is around. She helped me get my humanity back before she was taken. She was something special."

"They were engaged." Mirana said to Dorian.

"I loved her. my fiancé. And she was taken from me." I looked into his eyes. "So you can understand why I am on edge. And if I snap…"

"its because you're in love." He finished.

I nodded and he sighed.

"you are lucky. I have never been in love and though I have had many offers from beautiful women, I haven't found the right one yet. I am already thirty years old and have not yet got a wife. I am fearful I will be destined to spend my life alone."

There was silence in the stable. The horses didn't move, no one made a sound. A blanket of sadness had settled over all of us as we reminisced in our own misery.

"well this is no way to begin a rescue party. We need some good, positive thinking in here."

Chessur floated around us, his malleable tail brushing against our faces.

"Chess!" I complained.

"Lady Alice is out there. She is alive and we are going to find her, bring her back and the two of you are to be married. Now, are you ready your majesty, the sun is nearly up."

We all looked out of the window and observed the lightening sky.

"I had someone leave my belongings here last night, have you packed them?" Marina asked.

"Yes, your majesty." McTwisp stuttered.

She straightened herself and raised her chin. One again, she looked like a queen fit to rule.

"then let us depart and find our champion."

She walked out the same way we came in and I watched her in admiration. She had changed out of her dress and for the first time in several years, put on a pair of trousers. The cream jodhpurs were paired with a pair of black leather boots which matched her black blazer. A jabot collar spilled out at the top of the jacket and balanced the dark and light. I was surprised she had even put on black, but when I asked her, she thought she could blend into the night more and I hadn't complained. It was better if no-one noticed our approach.

Dorian followed Mirana out with two horses and left the third for me. Nivens and Mallymkun left and Chessur hovered next to me.

"ready?" I asked him, skeptically.

He laughed.

"when am I not. Now saddle up. We have a champion to rescue."

I climbed onto the horse who told me his name was Elias. I greeted him before I rode out of the stable and into the dawn light.

"we should rest soon." Mirana said.

I looked out towards the vast baron land that we had not begun to search. I could tell my features had dropped. We had been searching for five days now and we had come across nothing. I was beginning to loose hope again.

"don't worry, we'll find her Tarrant." Mirana said softly.

I could feel her standing behind me, but didn't turn to reply to her. I just continued scanning the horizon for some small glimmer of golden hair basking in the light of the setting sun.

"Mirana, come, sit down, he's just yearning, that's all. He'll be fine." Dorian said quietly to Mirana.

They had been on first-name basis since the first day looking. I could see the growing love for each other and it reminded me of when Alice and I met for the second time, which made me want her back in my arms even more. It had been three months and after we had just taken the penultimate step, we were on a high, then she was taken and I've had to go three months cold turkey.

The fire crackled behind me and it began to warm my back. I could hear everyone talking quietly. Mirana laughed a little too loudly and I turned around.

"sorry Tarrant. Dorian was just trying to lift the mood."

I looked at her worn face. Never had I seen her this ruffled. She had left her hair down and the curls had dropped out, leaving a wavy mess behind. Her dark lips had not been applied and the pink on her face look odd. Still, clothes dirtied and tired face, she was still the second most beautiful person I knew.

Although, I knew someone who thought she was the most. Dorian had watched her with compassionate eyes as we traveled from terrain to terrain. They had ended up riding with each other after Miranas horse had bucked and ran from a group of rouge eaglet.

He had gallantly helped her up and offered her his horse, saying that he would walk, but she had insisted the rode together.

They had been growing closer since then and even now, they were huddled under the same blanket as the night grew colder.

"it's alright. I might just take a walk. I'll make sure there's no danger either."

I started to walk away, but Mirana shouted at me to stop.

"wait, I'll come with you. It is not wise for anyone to be on their own out here."

Dorian's face tightened.

"Maybe you should stay. I don't want anything to happen to you out there."

She smiled at him and touched his face.

"I'll be with Tarrant. And its not likely there is anything living out here anyway. We'll both be fine."

"I'll bring her back safely." I told Dorian, eager to get away from the romance.

It only reminded me of how much I missed Alice and I didn't think I could suffer much more pain.

"I'll come too." Said Mallymkun.

I didn't protect, only held my hand out for her to climb upon. When she was firmly on my shoulder, I set off, Mirana close behind me.

We walked for several minutes in silence before I stopped and looked at Mirana. Her face was distressed.

"what's wrong?"

"I…I feel different. It's a good different though, not a bad different."

Mally and I looked at each other.

"Care to elaborate?" Mally asked in her little voice.

"its like…a river of happiness is running through my body and my heart, it aches, but a good ache. A longing." She blushed. "and it gets stronger when I'm around Dorian. I think…I think I'm in love with him."

She let out a noise that was a cross between a squeal and a laugh.

"I'm in love!" she laughed. "and it's the best feeling in the world. And I cant believe I have never felt this way before! It's beautiful."

"well then congratulations your majesty." Mally said.

"but, do you…do you think he returns the feeling?" she glanced back the direction we came in, her face one again worried.

"if his behaviour is anything to go by, I'd say he feels the exact same way about you."

She grinned a very Chessur like grin then sighed dreamily.

"I'm going to go tell him. Are you coming back yet?"

I thought about the love and happiness that would be shared and decided I wasn't ready for anything too tender, so I told Mirana that I would check the perimeter for a few more minutes.

"Mally, why don't you accompany the Queen back."

I wanted to be alone and muse to myself without another person expecting something from me.

She grumpily agreed and climbed onto Miranas shoulder.

"don't be long Tarrant." She said before the pair took their leave.

I walked forward aimlessly. The sun had set now and there was no light but the moon high in the black sky.

I thought about everything I missed about Alice. Her smile. Her ability to make me feel better whenever I felt blue. Her never ending stream of compassion and love for everything living and her golden locks that shimmered in the bright sun whenever she moved her head.

I saw a light through the trees and walked towards the glow. My body was covered in goose bumps and I would be glad to sit next to the fire and fall asleep. I stumbled though the trees for a further few minutes, still daydreaming about Alice.

It wasn't until I tripped over a root and came back into the real world when I realized the light was far too large to be the camp fire. I ran forward until I reached the edge of the wood, where I lingered in the outskirts.

I felt my breath get stuck in my throat as I looked upon the building that had been the setting on many of my nightmares.

Salazen Grum was in use again.

I knew Alice was in there. I could make out guards at the entrance and growled to myself. This was Stayne's doing. He had her. I just knew it.

I had to alert the others. We could have attacked tonight, if only we were properly rested after two days of traveling with no sleep.

But in the morning, we would attack. And after three months of separation, Alice and I would be reunited once again.

Once again, sorry its so long. I try to make them as short as possible, but when I've got everything I need down, its already 10 pages long! :s

I based Dorian on Ben Barnes as Prince Caspian/Dorian Grey.

Miranas outfit is like a horse riding outfit minus the hat. This is a link of it (I know it's a doll, just try not to laugh. )

(note: jodhpurs are just horse riding trousers. The hatter knows about clothes though, that's why he uses the proper name.)


	12. Warrior

I'm sorry this has taken so long. I've just started college and I'm all over the pace at the moment. This story should be finished this weekend.

* * *

_**Alice**_

I bit off another piece of bread as I continued to stare blankly at the wall. I was trying not to think about what day it was, but I was finding it hard to forget about. I knew what I was expected to do was wrong, but at the same time, I longed to do it and under the circumstances, it only seemed fitting. Because Tarrant Hightopp was a murderer and he deserved the same fate his victims got.

I shook my head. I just couldn't get it out of my mind. Flashes of blood and corpses passed through my brain and my ears rung with the clash of swords and screams. I shivered.

It was a ghastly job, but it had to be done. _One life to save many_. I had to do it, if not for the land, but for myself and to avenge my family that the brute killed.

I looked down at my barely touched breakfast. I realised I had lost my appetite and pushed the food away.

Right on cue, Stayne opened the doors and strolled in, smiling.

"Alice, dear." He looked at my plate. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No, no, I'm just not hungry." I smiled slightly.

Although, now I thought about it, I did feel a little sick. Could I really go through with this and kill a man?

My face must have given my worries away because Stayne put an arm around me and ducked down to my height.

"Having second thoughts?" He whispered.

I looked into his eyes and remembered why I had agreed to do this, because I loved him. And I loved the kingdom and its people and I didn't want to live in hiding any longer.

I realised I hadn't given Stayne an answer and quickly reassured him that I would follow through with my word.

"I can't back down now can I? I don't really have a choice. I never did."

"Only because you are our highest chance of ending the White Queen's rule. Had our champion been anyone but you, I would be uncertain if we would walk away successfully."

I sighed.

"I know. And I would feel bad if anyone else had to battle with the monster…If they died, it would be my fault." I stared blankly at the floor.

He stuck a finger under my chin and lifted it up.

"I can tell you're afraid the worst will happen. But it won't. You're a great fighter. He won't put a scratch on you. Beside, I doubt you'll even have to do much fighting."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the Hatter is more of a talker than a fighter. He'll try and turn you against me, but you mustn't listen to a word he says. It's all lies."

I let the information sink in. the room was quiet for a few minutes.

"How long?" I asked quietly.

"Half an hour."

"Oh."

I allowed him to steer me by my shoulders out of the hall, but before we left, I caught a glimpse of my reflection. I barely recognised myself. My hair fell two inches below my shoulders, but it looked wrong. It was like I was used to it being longer. My stomach looked unusually bloated and my whole appearance was off, from the way I held my body, to the haunted expression on my face.

I quickly corrected my expression and smiled up at Stayne. Was there really a reason to be worried? After all, I was champion of Underland and I had slain the Jabberwocky. How difficult was a man in comparison to a monster?

Stayne lead me to the armour room were a feminine looking body of armour stood.

"This is for you. I'll leave you so you can put it on. The maids will help."

A couple of maids rushed in as he spoke the words and began stripping me of my clothes. Stayne took his exit and I watched him leave with devoted eyes.

I sighed in relief as air rushed into my lungs as my corset was undone.

Five minutes later, I was looking at myself in the floor length mirror. I was quite shocked at what I saw. I wore a vest of chain metal that extended to my elbows in a loose sleeve. It fell below my hips and split down the centre of my legs, making the leather pants I wore underneath visible. Over the top of the metal was a tight leather corset that looked much tougher than a normal corset. My forearms and hands were protected by full leather cuffs which matched the leather around my body. I looked at the face of the woman in the mirror and blinked just to make sure it _was_ me I was staring at. I was bemused. I looked like a warrior. I fitted the profile of a champion all I had to do now was live up to it.

With a new surge of confidence, I strode out the door, ready for battle.

_**Tarrant**_

Alerting the group of my discoveries was not the easiest thing to do. It was hard enough getting the words out through my angry shaking, but the shouts of outrage and disgust just added to the havoc. When I was able to fit something coherent in, the five members' grew ever more distressed with every word.

Dorian insisted we should've attacked at that moment, but since we were all sleep deprived and had little energy, I told him that would be a most unwise choice. Mirana had agreed.

Despite how much I loved Alice, I saw there no point in both of us ending up prisoners.

We had bidden each other goodnight and fallen asleep, thoughts of tomorrow's fight swimming through our minds.

I woke up early after a most disturbing dream.

Alice had been fighting by my side and we were winning, when suddenly, she turned on me. I had dropped my weapon in refusal to fight her. Her face was confused, a deep conflict raging within her body. She let out a scream and plunged the dagger that had seconds ago been a sword into her heart.

I looked around at my companions. They were all still asleep. Dorian was wrapped protectively around Mirana and even Mally was unusually close to Chessur. It seemed everyone was putting their differences aside for the sake of Alice. I noticed Nivens was missing and checked the area for the furry creature.

"Nivens?" I called quietly.

"Just here." came his tense reply.

His voice came from some trees which he emerged out of a second later.

"I was gathering berries." He exposed the collection of fruits in his hands. "We were running low of food and I thought we would need all our energy today."

He was so thoughtful. Whenever Alice had needed his help, he would drop his plans and offer his assistance. They were both very pleasant with each other and I knew Nivens was as keen as I was to get his friend back.

I nodded, my heart was in my throat and I daren't speak in case it jumped out of my body. Images of Alice fighting me, stabbing herself, bleeding were stuck in my head and I could feel myself falling slowly into depression again. since the spark I had felt from her several days ago, I had felt nothing and as every day past, another part of my hope was lost.

As the group woke up, we ate in silence. I was figuring out how we could get into the castle unnoticed, but I was coming up blank. _Alice would know what to do_. I thought.

"Excuse me, I need to go and freshen up." Mirana stood and walked into the trees and privacy.

Dorian watched her leave. His eyes made it clear he wanted to follow her.

"So, you to are quite smitten aren't you." Chessur purred.

Had I blinked, I would have missed he slight blush that appeared on Dorian's cheeks and quickly disappeared in the same second.

"She is a very beautiful woman." He paused. "And, I am in love with her also."

If I hadn't been so tense, I would have smiled. Chessur didn't seem feel the pressure because he broke out into his huge, face consuming grin.

"I am glad-"

He was cut off by an ear piercing scream. I almost died as the scream was so similar to the one that still echoed in my mind from my dream. But I realised it was a little too high and relaxed, but after a second of though, I shot up and ran after Dorian who had already entered the woods.

"Mirana!" He shouted.

He moved left through some trees and I lost sight of him.

"This way Tarrant." Chessur appeared 20 feet in front of me and pointed in the direct I was to go.

I ran until I felt sunlight hit my face and I could hear Dorian's steady, deep voice.

Mirana was on the floor, Dorian's arms around her. Her face frozen in shock, but other than that she was fine.

"Tarrant." She looked at me.

I hurried over to her and knelt down.

"Are you alright-"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. They'll give us her back. All we have to do is defeat their champion."

"What?" She obviously hadn't spoken to Dorian since he reached her. "Then I should be the one. I am a knight and have yet to prove my loyalty to you."

He cupped his face.

"By returning my feelings, you already have." They began to lean forward to kiss, but she pulled away. "Besides, it's got to be you Tarrant. That was their demand."

"How do you-"

"It was a heart. He was scouring the area and ambushed me. they know we're here now, so they'll be expecting use to sneak in. our most logical option is to defeat their champion. And how hard can that be? It'll be Stayne, it has to be! You've defeated him before, you can do it again."

"For Alice, I would face a thousand Jabberwockies. Stayne is no problem."

"Then you must take my armour." Dorian began to remove his arm pieces.

"No, I want to look like me when Alice see's me. So she knows I still love her and I haven't changed."

"Ok. I know how love can make you do crazy things, so I wont try and sway you. So, when are we leaving?"

"He said when the sun is highest in the sky." Mirana said.

We looked up at the sun, now far from the east.

"Soon then. Soon." Dorian said solemnly.

The light pitter patter of feet interrupted our dazes. An out of breath Mallymkun appeared, brandishing her sword wildly.

"So, what have I missed?"

* * *

Sorry about that last bit, it just seemed to be getting too depressing and I wanted to lighten the mood a little :)

Next chapter _will_ be up soon, I promise.

Anyone bothered about a sequel? I don't know whether or not to do one. If I do, I'll need ideas, so message me I you have any.

Xxx


	13. Heat Stroke

The final fight is drawing near :O There will be Tarrant/Alice fighting, so be warned. I'm sorry to all those who don't want them to, but they have to so I can end it the way I want to. Sorry :s

(This is still in Tarrant's p.o.v btw)

* * *

The blistering sun shone down onto the dry, baron land. There were no plants or creatures insight, just a flat plane of dust. My mouth was dry and I longed for a drop of water, but if I was to fight in this heat, I would need it most then. My head pounded and I felt slightly dizzy, but I fought on. Beads of sweat glistened on my body as we slowly moved towards the opposition.

They were far away and I could not make out if Alice was with them, but from the looks of it, there were more, many more people than there were in our group.

"This is preposterous. One could not possibly fight in these conditions." Mirana panted.

"It truly is an atrocious place." Dorian said. "In all of Underland, I have never been in a place worse than this. It is a place like hell."

But if it meant I could save Alice, I would travel to hell and back a million times.

And so we sauntered on. The sun was almost at its peak and I knew I would be fighting for my life all too soon. Mallymkun sat on my shoulder in the shade of my hat. She was unusually quiet, as was Chessur, who floated besides Nivens near the cracked ground.

"Wait here." Dorian said.

Our eyes all turned to look at him, confused. The oncoming crowd was still a couple of hundred yards away, but individuals could be made out and there was no sign of golden hair amongst the red and black. An abnormally tall figure led the way and even though I couldn't make out his face, I knew Stayne had an arrogant grin on his face.

"Making them come to us is a sign of power. And we can gain our strength for a few minutes so we're composed when they arrive. We need every bit of dignity we can get." Dorian explained.

"Ok." I agreed. "Who has the water?"

Mirana took a bag off her shoulder and brought out a flask of precious clear liquid.

"You should have to carry that, my Queen. I would be happy to-"

"I'll have none of that McTwisp. On this journey, we are all equals and I have to put work in too. You are already carrying food, don't take on too much for you to handle."

Nivens looked down, slightly embarrassed. I took the bottle of Miranas hand and opened the lid. I gulped a large amount down and embraced the cooling sensation as it ran through my body.

I sighed internally as I felt the pain in my head ease. I passed the flask on and everyone had a mouthful in turn.

I focused on the nearing mob and tried searching for Alice again. I had no more luck than last time.

Dorian walked over to me and stood by my right side, Mirana took her place on my left with Chessur next to her. Nivens hopped next to Dorian and Mallymkun stood next to him. We stood in silence as we waited for the storm to reach us.

Hours seemed to pass before the army was within speaking distance from us. Stayne sneered at us and his eyes found mine and they narrowed.

"Ready to fight Hatter?" He shouted.

I didn't answer.

"Let me handle this." Mirana said confidently.

She walked forward and Stayne followed her lead, separating from his followers. They met in the centre and stood less than a foot apart.

"How dare you take her. You _will_ pay for this Stayne. And this time, I won't make the mistake of just banishing you."

"It's good to see you too Mirana. I'd say you looked ravishing, but…"

He made a disgusted face as he looked her over.

"Bastard." Dorian growled from beside me.

"You are a repulsive being. Now where is Alice. Our champion's fight, whoever wins gets to take her home. That was what we agreed." Mirana snarled in a voice that seemed odd coming from her mouth.

He laughed maliciously.

"All business aren't you, but yes. One lives, one dies. If you win, Alice is free to do what she wants."

He offered his hand and Mirana looked back at us. I could see no catch in the deal, so I nodded for her to shake. Their hands clasped together and the deal was done.

"But before we start all the fighting, aren't you the least bit curious of how I escaped first? How I managed to kill your sister?"

She gasped and a hand flew to her mouth.

"Iracebeth is dead?" She began to shake and her hand began to edge towards the dagger Dorian had given her despite her protests that she would never need to use it. She managed to calm herself, but her breathing remained heavy and in forced control.

"You don't deserve the life you've been given and I swore never to break my vows, but in your case, I might have to make an exception."

It seemed Stayne didn't think the Queen capable of any form of violence, because she took him by surprise when she knocked him to his feet and drew the dagger. She stood on his arm so he could not reach his sword and I smiled slightly. She was better at this than she had ever let on.

She raised the dagger above her head as Stayne's face became panicked. His followers stood, unmoving, not knowing if they were allowed to attack the Queen. _At least they have that much respect for her_. I thought.

As she began to bring the blade down, Stayne screwed his eyes shut.

"Mirana! Stop!" Everyone looked at Dorian who had stepped forward and was holding a hand out towards his Lady.

"Don't change who you are just because of him. He's not worth it."

Her eyes were possessed with something I had never seen in them before. Pure hatred. She looked at cowering man on the floor then back to Dorian. He edged closer.

"Now, give me the dagger."

Her eyes widen and became innocent again. All forms of anger gone from them. She slowly handed Dorian the dagger, then looked back down at Stayne.

"Think yourself lucky you're going to have a few more minutes of life. I'm sure Tarrant won't be this merciful."

She started to walk away and he got up, a low, foreboding laugh bubbling from his mouth.

"Whoever said I was going to fight."

Mirana stopped. Something he had said had triggered a notion. Then, horror spread across her face and she whipped around, shaking her head slowly.

"No. Please don't do this."

"Our champions fight, to the death. That was the deal."

"But she will _kill him_!" She said angrily in a distressed voice.

Something was trying to get through to me, but there was a wall that was blocking it from reaching me, but I wasn't trying to knock the wall down anytime soon. I knew it was bad. I knew exactly what they were talking about, but if I denied it for long enough, maybe it wouldn't be true. Maybe I would wake up from this nightmare. A memory of Mirana and I talking quietly on a balcony after Alice had just woken up filled my head.

'_Mould her into a weapon__…'_

'_Won't remember…'_

'_Stayne…'_

The sun was burning my skin and I felt like crying out. We had been right about everything. I was dying inside and out and there was nothing I could do about it.

"It's too late now, your _majesty._" He sneered sarcastically. "Let the champions step forth!"

A bell was ringing in my ears and all I could hear were muffled words being aimed at me. It was like I was underwater, only I was nowhere near that cool. My whole body was sticky with sweat and people tugged at my clothes. But I couldn't move. I couldn't fight Alice. I would rather die that draw my sword against her.

"Tarrant!" "Tarrant!" the voices were blurred and my vision was no clearer. I felt a cool pair of hands cup my face and I could vaguely see a face in front of mine, but I couldn't recognise.

"Tarrant…me…Mirana…concentrate…no good...help her…please…"

I could only make out parts of what the person was saying. I was about to give into the madness when a voice, crystal clear found its way to my ears.

"What's wrong Tarrant Hightopp? Too afraid to fight."

I came out of my haze in an instant and looked for the source of the voice. She wasn't hard to find, her blonde hair was shining brightly in the sunlight, but I wished I hadn't seen her. She didn't look like my Alice at all. Her beautiful locks were much shorter and the expression on her face much too harsh.

Mirana, who had also turned to look, still had her hands on my face. She let go and turned properly to face Alice.

"Alice, please. This isn't you. You are a good person. You've been manipulated, you have to see that. Don't do this."

She sneered a very Stayne like sneer and I felt sick. He had twisted her so much and she didn't even know it.

"I know better than to believe your little mind games. You destroyed my family, my village, my _life_. I got rid of your Jabberwocky and now I'm going to get rid of you."

"What? No, Alice, he's told you in wrong. You didn't come from here. You came from another world, from England. Tarrant had his village destroyed by Stayne. Tarrant. You love him, remember."

She growled.

"I do not love him! I would never fall in love with that."

She pointed harshly at me. It felt like a stab would and every word only added to the pain.

"What about that ring on Stayne's finger. Tarrant gave you that. Stayne took it from you."

She looked at his finger and I saw shock on her face. Her expression softened and when she looked back to me, I saw the Alice in fell in love with.

"Don't listen to them Alice, I said this would happen."

The moment he spoke, the hard expression returned, but I wasn't as crushed as before. Because we had gotten through to her. She could remember, she just had to find something strong enough to remember and hold onto it.

I stepped forward past Mirana and closer to Alice.

"I love you Alice. And you love me. You just need to remember that."

"She doesn't love you Hightopp! She loves me." Stayne jibed.

"No she doesn't."

"Yes I do. So don't think I'm going to turn my back on him for one moment. You're going to die for every crime you have committed against this world." Her words broke my heart.

"I have done nothing Alice. Stayne escape from exile. He killed my people and destroyed my village. He's the _real_ monster!"

"Enough! This ends now!"

And she lunged forward into battle.

* * *

…


	14. As Long As It's You

There is a lot of Tarrant/Alice fighting in this chapter sorry to everyone who didn't want a fight again. Don't hate me :'(

* * *

I drew my blade as I jumped to the side to avoid the hit.

"I'm not fighting you Alice!" I shouted as I blocked another attack.

"What, you think just because you've said that, I'll let my guard down so you can kill me. I don't think so."

She struck again and this time, I heard the rip of material as she caught my jacket. She was a better fighter than I was and no doubt Stayne had been training her. I couldn't disarm her, so my only option was to get through to her verbally.

"Why are you doing this? You're not a murderer."

"I don't see killing you as murder; I see it as salvation for Underland."

"But by killing me, you'll end the peace the White Queen has created."

"She doesn't create peace, she's a monster, just like _you_!"

She swung her sword too fast for me to block and managed to pierce my arm. Blood trickled down my arm and onto the dry ground. She smiled darkly and attacked again.

For what felt like hours, we fought under the burning sun, her energy never faltered, but mine was getting worse every minute. She had managed to get five more hits in and I was covered in blood my own blood, yet I refused to attack her back.

She elbowed me in the gut and I fell backwards and hit the floor.

"Tarrant, get up!" Chessur called.

But I didn't have the energy. We were both drenched in sweat and were panting hard. This could only end if one of us died and I would die a million times for Alice.

I had tried and tried to get through to her, but she wouldn't remember. One last try, I told myself.

"Alice. Please." I begged her as she walked over to my body. She kicked my sword out of my hand and I felt a bone break in my hand as she stood on it.

"Get up." She snapped. "I am not killing a man who is already down."

Despite my lack of energy, I did as she asked.

"Any final words?" She asked.

So she was really going to kill me. Although, if it had to be anyone, I would prefer it if it was her. I loved her too much to hold this against her. It wasn't her fault.

"I love you." I said sincerely.

She faltered for a moment; her eyes ran over my face.

"You really mean that." She said quietly.

"I do."

"I..."

"And if you're going to kill me just do it. This has to end soon and I don't plan on ending your life, so go on, end mine."

Her face was conflicted. She kept looking back at Stayne then back to me, then back to him.

"You have killed so many people. Why isn't this easy?" She said, slightly distressed.

"Because you know, deep down, it's wrong."

"But I don't remember, so how can I know!"

Our voices were loud enough for the two sides to hear now and Stayne was quick to reassure her.

"I have told you nothing but the truth, my love. Ask yourself, who cared for you when you had nothing?"

Stayne's voice was tense. He knew if she had enough time, she would remember. He was stood barely a meter away from me, so Alice could see us both, side by side.

"You did."

"Any who killed your family?"

"He did."

"So why don't you kill him?"

She looked at me, eyes troubled.

"Because you love me."

"No I don't. Stop saying that! You are an evil murdering bastard and I hate you!" She said desperately.

"We were in love. I asked you to marry me-"

"Stop it!" She gripped her head with her hands. "No more lies!"

"-you said yes. I gave you that ring." I pointed to Stayne's hand. "And we made love. We had our whole lives to spend with each other. I love you so much."

"He's lying Alice, don't listen. _Kill him_."

"You know it's wrong, remember how happy were."

"No! Stop!" She looked desperately between us.

"Kill him"

"No, kill him!"

We shouted at her continuously and I could see how distressed it was making her, but if this was how I got through to her, I knew I had to put up with the fact that I was hurting her. By the end of the day, either Stayne or I would be dead. It was just up to Alice to decide who the real villain was.

The sun still shone and made the whole situation more uncomfortable. Her teeth were clamped together, her eyes were tightly shut, her whole body was shaking and I could hear her heavy breathing.

"Come back to me!" I shouted.

"Do it now!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrggghhh!"

She picked up the sword and struck.

At first, I thought she had remembered and I was filled with happiness, but then, the pain came. It was searing hot and was suffocated me. The sword was removed with a sharp movement and I collapsed to the ground.

I looked at my stomach. The hilt of her sword stuck out and I let out a breath. This was the second time I had taken a blade for Alice.

"Well done, Alice." Stayne said. "Now, kill the queen and get the crown. We're only one step away from liberation…Alice. Alice!"

Her eyes were fixed with mine as tears ran down her cheeks.

"We made love?" She said as if what I had said had only just registered with her.

Her hand moved to her stomach and she smiled slightly.

When she didn't respond to Stayne's words, he jerked her arm.

"Alice!"

"Get off me!"

She turned to him and screamed;

"I've been such a fool! So naïve! You're a bastard and I hate you!"

The sword covered in my blood swung at him and he jumped back in surprise.

"Alice! Stop this!"

"Oh, give it up Stayne. I remember them. I remember everything. And now I'm going to make you suffer, just like I am!"

As she began battle with Stayne, my vision began to blur. I slowly drew a breath in and a singing pain struck my body.

"Alice." I whispered.

"He wants Alice. Dorian, swap places with her. It's going to be alright my friend. Hang in there." Someone said to me.

Alice was coming. It was all good. And she remembered me. I could die happy.

I heard some shouting and then seconds later, my angel was in front of me.

"Tarrant…Tarrant, you're going to be ok, you hear me. Stay with me."

"A…Alice." I stuttered.

I tried to reach up to touch her face, but she gentle pushed my arm down.

"I'm so sorry. This is my fault…I should have been stronger… b- but you can't go, I need you. We were going to get married, and be happy."

She was breaking down and I couldn't bear to see her like this.

"It's not your fault. And I- I'll always be with you. In…here."

I used all my strength to push our conjoined hands to her heart.

"That's what they all say! But I can't loose another man I love. Not again!"

Her tears splashed onto my face.

"Take care of yourself." I murmured before I relaxed into her arms.

"No…no! Tarrant!"

I felt her shaking me, but I couldn't respond. She was alive and free of Stayne's influence and I had died for that to happen, just like I said I would.

"Please! No!"

Her cries and sobs faded and I smiled as I balanced on the edge of life and death. I had no regrets of my life and I was glad I had met her, because even though I had only known Alice for a few years, those years had been the best of my life and I would change any moment of them.

A light shone ahead of me and I relaxed in its serenity. _This isn't at all bad_. Then, just as I was about to step into the light, the pain that had been muted in my stomach increased sevenfold and I was jerked away from the light. I was being pinned down by blazing pain and I could do nothing but scream. Then it was over and the pain softened as I felt myself slip into the oblivion of death.

* * *

:D

Next chapter up soon.

Xxx


	15. A New Leaf

Ok, so this chapter is a little rushed through, especially the ending. I might retype it later if I can be bothered, but other than that, I like the way this came out, hope you do too!

Xxx :)

* * *

As soon as the sword pierced his skin, I knew I had killed the wrong man. I stared in horror as Tarrant looked down at the hilt which my hand was firmly wrapped around, then locked his eyes with mine. Tears began to fall instantly. I couldn't remember him, but he had said we made love. If he was lying, then what would explain the small bump on my stomach?

"We made love?"

My hand went to my stomach and I smiled as I realised there was another life growing inside of me.

I felt a fluffy of images fill my mind and realised they were my memories. Year by year they returned and I understood the mistakes I had made.

I felt Stayne jerk my arm and shout at me.

"Alice!"

More memories of my first visit to Wonderland. I had got everything all wrong. I turned sharply and shoved his hand away.

"Get off me! I've been such a fool! So naïve! You're a bastard and I hate you!"

I swung my sword at him, finding the shouting and anger a good way to vent the pain that was in my head. The memories returning were causing a raw ache, like a nail being hammered into my head, but as I was bombarded with the final memories, the pain was hardly noticeable. Fall I felt was anger.

"Alice! Stop this!" I could detect the waning in his confidence as he realised I was not longer his puppet.

"Oh, give it up Stayne. I remember them. I remember everything. And now I'm going to make you suffer, just like I am!"

I sliced my sword through the air and began to fight with the black haired monster. I fought my hardest. I was going to make him pay for what he did to me, and I could beat him, I had beaten him before. Only then, I wasn't dehydrated, crying and as tired as I was now, but I soldiered on.

I lost my footing and turned my back on Stayne. I knew it was a mistake. When I turned to face him, he cut through the air with his sword too fast for me to respond to and all I could do was shut my eyes as the sharp metal drew closer to my face.

I heard the clash of metal on metal and hesitantly opened my eyes. A man was fighting with Stayne. He looked at me for a second and shouted for me to go to Tarrant. He would take care of Stayne.

I smiled gratefully at the man, but it was a waste because he was already deep in combat.

I ran to Tarrant and the tears built up again as I knelt down beside him.

"Tarrant…Tarrant, you're going to be ok, you hear me. Stay with me."

"A…Alice." He uttered. I could tell it was a strain for him to speak.

He tried to move his hand, but I pushed it down and held it in my own.

"I'm so sorry. This is my fault…I should have been stronger… b- but you can't go, I need you. We were going to get married, and be happy."

I didn't want to tell him about the baby. He might think he had burdened me and I didn't want him to think like that.

"It's not your fault. And I- I'll always be with you. In…here."

It seemed to take him all his strength to push our conjoined hands to my heart. I knew what it was like to only have someone alive because you kept them in your heart. My father lived in my heart, but I didn't see how I could do that with the man I was in love with.

"That's what they all say! But I can't loose another man I love. Not again!"

"Take care of yourself." He murmured and went limp in my arms.

"No…no! Tarrant!"

I shook him, but he didn't respond.

"Please! No!"

I held his body tight and cried into his neck, not bothered that I was getting covered in his blood.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Alice…Alice, you have to let him go." Mirana said to me.

_No_. I would never let him go. He couldn't leave me now.

"Alice, really, move away from his body." She said a little more urgently.

I looked up at her angrily. Her eyes spilled tears of their own.

"If his heart is still beating, we might be able to save him."

She held up a vial.

"The elixir of life." She whispered.

I moved away from his body quickly, but carefully as to make sure I didn't jolt it.

"A drop on his wound and a drop in his mouth. It should be enough."

"So he'll be ok." I asked hopefully.

Mirana grimaced and my hope fell to ground level again.

She poured a drop into the bloody mess on his stomach. Nothing happened. My stomach dropped. _Were we too late_?

She prised his mouth open gently, poured a drop onto his tongue and closed his jaw.

I stared at his face, waiting for a twitch or a flutter of eyelashes, but he lay unmoving.

"Here, I think this belongs to you."

The man who had saved me from death held out his hand to me. On his palm was a ring. My breath got caught in my throat as I looked at my engagement ring. Its beautiful stones had turned black and were dull and lifeless. Tears filled my eyes again as I understood why. The jewels _were_ Tarrant. When I was given the ring, they were magnificent emerald, just like his eyes. Now he was… I couldn't bring myself to say the word, but now, they were lifeless.

I took it and slid it onto my finger. I looked at my lover's body and a last tear escaped from my eye.

"There's still hope, my dear." Chessur materialized beside me.

"Hey Chess." I whispered.

"Come, we should take him back to the castle. He will rest easier there."

When I looked doubtfully at him, he smiled lazily.

"He's been through worse. He'll pull through, just you wait."

I scoffed.

"Like what? I just ran him through with a sword…oh, god! I killed him."

The fact that _I_ had killed him hadn't registered with me before this moment. I felt like running myself through, but I knew I couldn't do that. I couldn't end another life again and that meant I had to keep myself alive for my growing child.

I had never though of myself as a mother and I had always thought the idea of me become one silly, but now I was going to become one, all those feelings melted away and I was left with adoration for my baby.

"You didn't kill him; Stayne killed him, through you. And now, he is dead too. A well deserved fate."

I turned around and saw Stayne's decapitated body lying in a heap on the floor. His followers had scattered now they knew what the White Queen was capable of doing.

"Come, my dear, we must return. Tarrant will have more chance there than out here." Mirana hugged me. "It's going to be alright. The three of you will be a family soon." She whispered.

I gasped softly.

"How do you know? I've told no-one."

She chuckled.

"You have a glow about you, not to mention how you were moving today. Always protecting your stomach. You'll be a wonderful mother. And he a wonderful father."

"That's if we make it back in time." I said glumly.

"We will, sweetheart. I promise you that."

I sighed and stared out the window. It had been four months since we had arrived back at the castle in Marmoreal. My stomach had grown slowly over the past few moths to a size that could not be hidden by dresses or robes.

I had stayed within the grounds of the castle and no one but the queen and her immediate staff knew of my pregnancy. Chessur had found out as I was getting changed one night and he dropped in to 'have a chat'. He had been surprised to say the least, but had surprisingly kept his word that the secret would never leave his lips. Since then, he had taken to my bump fondly and talked to her every night as I rested by back in bed. I was convinced the baby was a girl and wouldn't listen to anyone who said it might be a boy.

I was upset that Tarrant was not the one reading bedtime stories to his baby, but I was getting over the trauma and decide to focus on the happier things in my life. The autumn trees were beginning to loose their leaves and I enjoyed taking strolls through the crunchy leaves with Chessur by my side.

I at the garden outside smiled and grabbed by long coat. I fixed my beret on my head and walked out of the door.

"Alice!" I heard my name echo from down the corridor.

"Mirana?" I questioned as the queen came jogging up the steps. She was grinning from ear to ear and her eyes were alight with happiness. "What is it?"

"It's time." She said gleefully. "I knew there was still hope."

I stared at her blankly, unbelieving. But as I looked into her eyes, they glimmered with a light that I hadn't seen since before I was taken. My legs moved before my brain told them to and I was running as fast as I could down the staircase.

"Alice, careful! If you trip you might hurt the baby."

I didn't want to slow down, but I knew she was right. She caught up with me at the bottom of the stairs and we hurried through the corridors together.

She pushed open the large marble doors and I rushed through them to the place I had sat for hours on end, praying and wishing.

I held my stomach as I breathed deeply, out of breath from the running. I sat down on the edge of the bed and put my hands on the sides of his face.

"Wake up, for me." I sighed. "For us."

I took his hand and pressed it against my swollen stomach. It was then that I felt to oddest sensation inside of me. A tiny pressure pushed against me from inside on the exact spot his hand was and I laughed in shock.

"What is it?" Mirana asked.

"She wants her daddy to wake up. She just kicked."

"Oh! How wonderful!" Mirana squealed delicately.

Another kick.

"Come on darling. Come back to us. Follow my voice. Wake up."

His finger twitched on my stomach and I saw his eyes move behind his lids.

"Come on, you can do it! I need you to wake up. Wake up!"

He stirred.

"Alice?"

I grinned and laughed his name.

"Tarrant!"

He opened his eyes and looked directly into mine. After I was sure he was alive, I swooped down and attacked his lips with mine. The kiss was passionate and I felt it all the way to my toes. Our lips ferociously fought with each other as we put eight months worth of pent up desire into a single kiss.

I pulled away and touched my nose to his and shut my eyes. I panted and whispered his name so many times.

"You're really awake." I said.

"Yes."

"Thank god. I love you so much. I thought…I thought for the worst…I almost lost hope. I'm so sorry."

He pushed us up into a sitting position. Our eyes never left each others.

"Don't hurt yourself." I said quickly.

His eyes were confused.

"I feel fine. Why shouldn't I?"

I didn't answer, and I had to bite my lip to stop me from crying.

"Wait, how long has it been?"

I couldn't bring myself to answer him, so I simply stood up and get my coat drop off of me.

He gasped and his eyes went wide. They changed from green to orange to gold to blue to black to red, and then finally back to green.

"Is it…mine?" he didn't look at me, only my stomach.

I felt slightly angered at his question.

"Of course she's yours! What, you think I'd sleep with someone else. How typical of a man to think. I mean, the first thing you say when you find out your fiancé is pregnant is "is it mine" I should-"

"Alice! _Calm_ down!" Mirana semi-shouted. "It's not her fault, it's the hormones." She said to Tarrant.

I wanted to respond to that, but I bit my tongue in case I said something I would regret.

It was silent for a minute. Tarrant's eyes slowly trailed up my body until they locked onto my eyes. They were a vibrant emerald. He was happy.

He smiled and cautiously pressed his hand to my stomach again.

"She?"

Mirana laughed.

"Alice is convinced it's a little girl."

"She _is_ a girl. I can feel it." I defended.

"Well I don't care if she'd a boy or a girl, because she's mine. And I'm going to be a father."

His smile got even wider. He jumped up and hugged my shoulders tightly, while carefully not touch my stomach much.

We laughed and cried with happiness together as we embraced for the first time in months and our daughter kicked impatiently.

"Someone's happy their daddy is awake." I cooed.

"When is she due?"

"Five weeks." I said lovingly.

"Well then, miss Kingsley; I'm going to have a very busy five weeks then aren't I?"

"Why."

"Well, she'll need clothes to be made and her room will have to be set up, not to mention the drapes that will need making, the toys and your wedding dress."

I gasped.

"Wedding dress? Don't you think we should wait until after she's been born? We will have a lot going on this next month without the hassle of a wedding."

He leaned in so our lips brushed and our breath heated each other face.

"Do you know how long I've waited to be married to you?"

"I don't know, Tarrant. How long have you been waiting to marry me?"

"Too long." He said and closed the gap between our lips.

* * *

The end… just kidding, the sequel is now up! It's called A is for Alice and is going to be very dramatic and sweet 3

Anyway, did you really think I could kill Tarrant off? Nah, I love him and Alice too much to do that.

So, how was the ending? Sorry this chapter was a bit rushed, but I wanted to finish the story soon because I've been doing it for months.

Anyway, leave your comments (they're all appreciated) and I'll update soon if anyone wants it. 3

Xxx


End file.
